Quand Iruka prend sa vie en main
by equinoxe67
Summary: Iruka fait face à un problème qui pèse de plus en plus lourd dans son esprit, il décide alors de demander de l'aide à Kakashi! Quand un pervers coach un jeune homme inocent... kakairu
1. Tatonement

Iruka, jeune professeur talentueux et apprécié de tous. Jeune homme charmant et agréable, chunin vaillant et courageux. Appliqué dans son travail, ouvert, indulgent, un physique agréable. Bref, Iruka à tout pour plaire et des qualités dont il peut être fier, un seul problème subsiste. Une unique ombre sur un magnifique tableau, ce seul point négatif pesant de plus en plus lourd dans l'esprit du ninja. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour de l'Hokage, un énorme paquet de rapports et de dossiers dans les bras, Iruka prit une décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se laissait deux semaines pour perdre enfin sa virginité.

**Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du défit:**

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, une bonne stratégie comme une partie d'échecs grandeur nature. Seulement une tactique de ce genre, il n'avait jamais pratiqué, il n'avait jamais était ce genre d'hommes portés sur la chose et multipliants les expériences. Il lui fallait des conseils, mais Iruka ne savait pas à qui demander et même s'il y avait eut quelqu'un, cette confession était trop intime pour qu'il soit persuadé d'en avoir le cran.

Alors qu'il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, la vue en partie obstruée par la pile de dossiers, une autre personne elle-même distraite vagabondait dans les rues. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Dans un énorme vacarme les dossiers s'envolèrent en tout sens, mais Iruka, n'étant pas un ninja pour rien, se remit sur ses pieds en un rien, de temps et rattrapa la majeure partie des papiers avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol. Le chunin se retourna pour chercher des yeux les dossiers restants et également pour identifier la personne qui l'avait percutée. Là, un ninja se tenait fièrement face à Iruka lui tendant gentiment le reste des rapports avec un charment sourire. Du moins Iruka supposait qu'il souriait mais le masque qui lui barrait le visage laissait un certain mystère sur les expressions faciales de son propriétaire. Seul son œil visible qui s'arquait et se refermait légèrement permettait d'analyser sa réaction.

-Merci beaucoup Kakashi-san, et excusez-moi, je suis un peu préoccupé en ce moment.

-Ce n'est rien Iruka-sensei, je suis également fautif, j'étais absorbé dans mon nouveau livre.

-Sur ce, après qu'Iruka ait récupéré toute sa pile de rapports pour Tsunade, Kakashi s'éclipsa avec un léger geste de la main.

Le professeur reprit alors son périple laissant son esprit s'attarder sur sa rencontre. Kakashi était un ninja célèbre et reconnu dans tout Konoha et même dans tous les villages environnants. Mais au-delà de son géni, Kakashi était connu comme étant un vrai tombeur, dragueur enfin un pervers pour parler plus franchement. D'un point de vue, Iruka trouvait qu'une telle réputation était déplacée, mais dans un coin de son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Lui, au moins, avait de l'expérience et sûrement depuis très longtemps, cette pensé le fit soupirer tristement.

-Iruka-sensei, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Kakashi-san, que… ?

-Et bien, je crois avoir malencontreusement ( on y croit ) mêlé mon livre à vos dossiers.

-Oh ! Je vois, bien je vais le retrouver.

-Je peux vous accompagner pour les déposer, on fera le tri dans le bureau de l'hokage, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Très bien, allons-y !

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur trajet côte à côte sans dire un mot. Le silence n'était pas pesant, mais plutôt respectueux, et puis les deux jeunes gens ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Une fois Iruka débarrassé de ses paperasses et le livre de Kakashi retrouvé, notre jeune professeur prit son courage à deux mains et interpella le géni aux cheveux gris alors qu'il partait le nez dans son bouquin.

-Hum… Kakashi-san ?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez, enfin si vous le voulez bien, de venir prendre un verre en ma compagnie?

-Hn ?… Pourquoi pas, après tout je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. ( sauf lire peut être )

-Merci !

Les deux ninjas s'étaient installés à une table reculée dans un bar sous la demande du jeune professeur. Ils venaient de commander et se regardaient à présent, de la gêne dans le regard d'Iruka, de la curiosité dans celui de Kakashi. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités courantes, la curiosité se fit trop forte et le jeune géni demanda :

-Iruka-sensei, quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ?

-Il n'y en à pas vraiment, hum…

-Sérieusement Iruka ! Vous n'êtes pas bon menteur, je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus curieux. Dites le moi, on est la pour ça non ?

-Je… D'accord, mais c'est délicat.

-Allez-y.

-Il paraît, enfin vous avez la réputation d'avoir pas mal de succès.

-Il semblerait oui, vous êtes intéressé ? ( rire )

-En fait dans un sens oui, mais par votre expérience, qui me manque terriblement je dois dire.

-( Dommage ) Continuez.

-Co-Comment faites-vous ?

-Vous voulez des conseils ? Iruka vous m'étonnez !

-Oh… J'aurais dut m'en douter, c'était idiot de ma part de vous demander une chose pareille.

-Non, au contraire, vous avez bien fait. Que voulez-vous savoir ? Faire ? Enfin quel est votre objectif ?

-… Je peux être honnête ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ne vous moquez pas.

-Je ne me le permettrais pas.

-Voilà, toute ma vie je me suis concentré sur ma carrière et mon travail laissant de côté ma vie sentimentale. Et aujourd'hui j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu.

-Que de jolies phrases… Puceau ?

-Pardon ??

-C'est important, répondez .

-…oui ( à peine audible )

-Je m'en doutais.

-Ca se voit !!! Bien, j'accepte le défit de vous coacher ! Rentrez vous reposer, il est tard, je commencerais mes cours demain matin.

Sur ce, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumé, laissant Iruka rouge de honte du fait de ses aveux aussi privé avec une personne qu'il connaissait si peu et qui venait en plus de lui laisser le soin de régler sa note.

2éme jour de défit :

Les soupirs désespéraient d'Iruka se faisaient de plus en plus forts et fréquents. Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Kakashi le forçait à parler à toutes les filles qu'ils croisaient. Cela aurait put bien se passer si Kakashi ne lui donnait pas des conseils de drague aussi foireux, genre « T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? » Ou encore « Un verre ma jolie ? « . Iruka en était venu à la conclusion que le géni se moquait de lui rien que pour passer le temps. Le découragement le gagna. Il s'adossa contre un mur avant de se laisser glissé jusqu'au sol.

-Allez Iru-kun ! ( Le vouvoiement apparemment passé aux oubliettes ) Ne laisses pas tomber, tu es en bonne voie !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est vraiment pas sympa…

-Hn ?? ( il avait peut être un peu trop abusé )

-( Se prenant la tête entre les mains ) Si tu ne voulais pas m'aider, il fallait le dire, ce n'était pas la peine de me ridiculiser.

-Je ne voulais pas… ( prenant un ton faussement sincère )

-Bien sûr… Bon, s'était une erreur, je m'en vais.

Avant que Kakashi n'ai put répondre, Iruka s'était enfuis avec une vitesse digne des plus grands ninjas.

Iruka penaud et confus s'allongea sur le lit. Pour tromper son trouble, il se lança dans une observation approfondit de son plafond. C'était horrible, il se sentait tellement mal, parler à Kakashi était une erreur monumentale. Le chunin finit par s'assoupir écrasé sous ses pensées parasites. Un léger bruit le tira instantanément dans sa somnolence.

Kakashi se trouvait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'Iruka et le regardait sans un mot.

-( D'un ton sec ) Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je m'occupe d'un élève difficile.

-Hn…

-J'ai croisé deux charmantes jeunes filles en venant chez toi, j'ai pris la liberté de leur donner rendez-vous pour nous deux.

-( ironisant ) Génial…

-Je suis sérieux ! Au point ou on en est, allons-y, je ne me moque pas de toi, promis.

Et encore une fois Iruka regretta d'avoir suivit son géni de coach. Il se trouvait complètement coincé dans les bras d'une femme bourrée qui hurlait dans tout le bar qu'elle le trouvait charment tandis que Kakashi et son rendez-vous s'étaient éclipsé ( au grand dame d'Iruka ). Il n'en revenait pas, il s'était encore fait avoir… Après s'être dégagé temps bien que mal de cette étreinte embarrassante il raccompagna la jeune fille, refusa le dernier verre qu 'elle lui proposa et fila chez lui se coucher.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre Iruka parviendra t'il à perdre sa virginité? Kakashi se moque t'il vraiment de lui? A votre avis?**_


	2. jalousie

**3° jour du défit**

- Iruka, DEBOUT !!!

-…Ka…K'shi ?…

-Yo.

-( Soupire, s'étire) Salut, bonne nuit ?

-Oui, et toi ? Racontes ? Enfin devenu homme ?

-Non, j'ai des principes, je ne profite pas des filles imbibées d'alcool.

-Raah… Fais plaisir à ton sensei, sois plus coopératif…

-Genre ?

-Bon, lèves toi déjà, on va faire un tour en ville.

-Ok…

Soulignant son accord, Iruka se glissa hors du lit sous le regard inquisiteur de Kakashi. Le chunin ne portait qu'un boxer, et sentant le regard insistant de Kakashi dans son dos, il se crispa légèrement ( espérant que sa démarche ne le trahissait pas) et se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller.

( plus tard en ville )

-Bien, Iruka, je te présente Sango, s'était une de mes collègues quand j'étais dans l'anbu. Passez une bonne journée ensemble !!

Iruka se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille apparemment très emballée, mais se retourna tout de même pour lancer un regard inquiet à Kakashi. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encouragent à peine soupçonnable sous son masque.

Après avoir mangé au restaurent, fort bien, s'être promené aux abords d'un parc, fort beau paysage, Iruka était à présent dans l'appartement de la jeune fit, fort bien décoré… Le chunin n'accrochait pas à la chunin bien qu'elle fut adorable, mais celle ci n'avait rien remarqué, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Iruka était seul dans le salon attendant que Sango revienne de la pièce d'à côté, pour passer le temps, le professeur contemplait des photos de famille posées sur le buffet.

-Iruka ? Retourne-toi, je n'ai pas était trop longue ?

-Non, non, pas du t….

Le jeune professeur eut le souffle coupé, en se retournant vers la jeune fille, il la découvrit complètement nue, souriant avec sensualité dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**4° jour du défit :**

Iruka était réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps mas s'entêtait à rester sous sa couette. Il sentit Kakashi rentrer par la fenêtre et se faufiler sans bruits jusqu'à son lit pour s'y asseoir. Le chunin baissa timidement la couette, juste assez pour laisser entrevoir ses yeux à son coach.

-Iruka-sensei, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Hum… Bonne journée.

-Et la soirée ??

-Euh… Tu vas pas être content.

-Dis toujours.

-Elle m'a emmené chez elle, elle s'est éclipsée discrètement et quand elle est revenue, elle était nue.

-Oh ! Tu lui as beaucoup plût on dirait, ensuite ?

-Ben… Elle s'est approchée, m'a pris dans ses bras et là… J'ai eu la nausée. Alors je suis parti, j'ai honte de l'avoir abandonné comme ça.

-Ok…Je vois… Mais attends, quand une femme nue te prend dans ses bras, toi tu as la nausée ?

-…

-Bien, on va faire un test.

Et sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Iruka, Kakashi lui tendit son livre.

-Lis !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour voir ce que ça te fait.

Et Iruka s'appliqua à ne pas décevoir son coach et lit une des scènes les plus osée du livre entre un homme et une femme, que même Kakashi avait eut du mal à lire ( c'est pour dire à quel point ses lectures sont tordues). Le chunin parcourut les lignes avec autant d'émotion que s'il lisait une recette de cuisine.

-Mmmh…'ruka, il y a deux solutions à ce qui est entrain de se passer.

-( Inquiet ) C'est à dire ?

-Ou tu n'es pas prêt… Ou tu es gay.

La réponse coupa le souffle du professeur, le géni aux cheveux gris venait de lui dire qu'il pensait qu'il était gay… Mais avait-il raison ? A vrai dire, Iruka ne savait pas trop, il n'avait jamais était attiré par des femmes, mais par des hommes non plus.

-….. ( Kakashi qui avait continué de parler bien qu'Iruka ait décroché ) si tu aimes les hommes, ont s'y est mal prient depuis le début.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-On va bien voir… (sourire sadique de Kakashi )

-( Deux fois plus inquiet ) Comment ?

-Quand une femme t'a touché, tu en as eu la nausée pas vraie ?

-( hésitant ) Si…

-Voyons avec un homme alors….

Iruka sentant ce qui allait se passer entreprit de s'enfuir discrètement de la chambre.

-( Rire) 'ruka, reste ! Je ne ferais pas grand chose, juste de quoi favoriser l'une ou l'autre de nos hypothèses. Après au moins tu seras fixé.

Et sur ses quelques mots, Kakashi plaqua Iruka contre le mur, lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune brun qui n'appréciait que moyennement la tournure des événements, tourna la tête fixant un angle au plafond tout en maudissant ces quatre derniers jours. Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il allait manger à midi pour oublier la main qui se faufilait sous son T-shirt. Ses efforts pour penser à autre chose se brisèrent alors que Kakashi lui massait les pectoraux. Le rouge lui monta instantanément au visage et il se dégagea, paniqué, de l'emprise de Kakashi.

-'ruka on est fixé je crois ! ( rire)

-…

-Je vais te présenter un copain.

-Non…

-Non ?

-Je…Je ne pensais pas, c'est …trop rapide.

-Tu te trompes, homme ou femme, ça ne change rien, il est temps pour toi… Essaye de le voir au moins tu seras toujours libre de t'en aller.

Kakashi repartit par la fenêtre laissant Iruka, passablement gêné, pour le reste de la journée. Le jeune professeur se félicita de pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations normales aujourd'hui.

**5° jour de défit :**

Kakashi ayant trouvé Iruka profondément stressé, avait décidé de l'emmener aux sources avant son rendez-vous pour qu'il se calme. Ils étaient assis face à face avec deux mètres d'eau qui les séparaient. Kakashi avait gardé son masque ce qui eut pour mérite de faire sourire le jeune brun. Le coach essayait de distraire son élève en lui racontent quelques embarrassantes expériences sexuelles qu'il avait eut. Bientôt le chunin riait, complètement détendu.

(plus tard)

-Voilà, Kyosuke t'attend dans ce club. A demain mon mignon.

Et Kakashi s'en alla après avoir donné une frappe amicale sur les fesses à Iruka. ( Amicale ? )

Le brun rentra seul dans le club, l'ambiance et la musique étaient bonnes. Il se prit à sourire. Un jeune homme s'approcha alors de lui, les cheveux mi-long en bataille entre le noir et le bleu foncé. Il avait un très beau visage avec des traits fins et réguliers, le reste du corps n'était pas mal non plus.

Kyosuke et Iruka parlèrent et s'amusèrent toute la soirée, il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, quand ils sortirent de boite. Kyosuke s'approcha d'Iruka, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Le jeune professeur ne se dégagea pas, même quand son compagnon lui caressa les fesses tout en lui mordillant l'oreille. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais Iruka se sentait t-il vraiment attiré par le jeune homme ? Malgré ses doutes il accepta d'aller passer la nuit chez lui.

**6° jour du défit :**

Il était à peu près 10 h quand Iruka rentra chez lui. Kakashi l'attendait, allongé sur le lit avec un drôle d'air sur la partie visible de son visage.

-Alors Iruka ? ( d'un ton sec )

-Hn, je suis resté toute la nuit chez lui, même si on est pas allé jusqu 'au bout.

-( sur un ton légèrement radouci) Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

-Ah… Je vais devoir partir en mission pendant deux jours.

-Vraiment ? Bien, j'attendrais ton retour pour faire quoi que se soit.

Un sourire naquit sous le masque du géni, il ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, il vit Iruka assis sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, il contemplait la fenêtre. Kakashi se redressa et vient s'asseoir derrière le chunin laissant à peine quelques centimètres de distance entre eux.

-'ruka ?

-Oui ?

-Tu penses être gay alors ?

-… On dirait.

-Tu ne veux pas revoir Kyosuke ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre te plaît alors ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'as plus besoin de moi… (ton boudeur )

-( Se retournant vivement) Tu en as marre de passer du temps avec moi ?

Le brun se rendit compte à quel point il était proche de Kakashi et ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

-Bien sur que non 'ruka-kun, à dans deux jours alors !

Et l'apprenti coach disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Iruka soupira, soulagé, la proximité avec le géni le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne ça avait toujours était le cas, il avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas et que son rang de meilleur guerrier du village le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ce sentiment ne s'était pas atténué alors qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient plus proche. Iruka se jura de prendre ses deux jours pour y réfléchir.

* * *

_**Iruka va t-il réussir son défit? Qui prend les paris??**_


	3. révélation

**8° jour du défit :**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le départ de Kakashi. Iruka avait beaucoup pensé à lui et au fait qu'il ne lui restait que 6 jours avant la fin du délai qu'il s'était imposait pour son défit personnel. Mais il n'avait plus envie de rencontrer d'autres jeunes gens, il avait mis ces deux jours à s'avouer qu'effectivement qu'il avait un faible pour quelqu'un, cette personne n'étant autre que son coach adoré. Et cette prise de conscience l'avait déprimé, Kakashi était hétéro, il n'aimait que les coups d'un soir, il en était sûr, il n'avait aucune chance.

Mais une chose lui remontait le moral, Kakashi revenait aujourd'hui, il était trop heureux de pouvoir le revoir, il lui avait bien trop manqué. Iruka faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre attendant que Kakashi montre le bout de son joli nez devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le professeur attendit 1 heure, puis 2, puis 3, puis agacé, il alla voir Tsunade pour lui demander si, mine de rien, son géni était revenu.

- Kakashi-kun ? Oui, il est rentré il y à 3 heures maintenant. Pourquoi ? Je peux vous aider peut être Iruka ?

- Non, merci Tsunade, je vais prendre congé dans ce cas, à bientôt.

Iruka avait du mal à avaler l'information, il était déçu et s'en voulait de continuer à espérer une ouverture. Parce que même si Kakashi aimait les hommes, qui dit qu'il s'intéresserait à lui ? Et même si s'était le cas, ce ne serait qu'un coup d'un soir n'est ce pas ? Et même si… Stop, cela faisait trop de « si » Iruka devait se ressaisir, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait à présent devant chez Kakashi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua. Pas de réponses. Le jeune brun se pencha pour coller son oreille contre la porte histoire d'être certain qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Iruka-kun ?

- Et mince, grillé, Kakashi venait de le surprendre scotché contre sa porte.

- ( Rires nerveux ) Bonjour Kakashi, justement je venais te voir.

- Oui, je vois ça. Tu veux rentrer ? Ou préfères-tu la compagnie de ma porte ?

- Merci, je rentre.

Iruka attendait curieusement que son coach ouvre la porte de son appartement. Il n'était jamais allé chez lui, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa demeure ? Une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres coquins sûrement, des armes accrochées aux murs, des tapis en peau de bêtes, un immense tableau regroupant les photos de toutes ses conquêtes… Suspens, Iruka entra enfin, la pièce n'était pas si extravagante qu'il l'avait imaginé. C'était joliment aménagé, avec des meubles en pin, des couleurs sobres et discrètes, un canapé d'apparence chaleureuse, une seule chose manquait les effets personnels, photos, bibelots… Seule décoration une pile de livre sur le buffet.

Kakashi regardait Iruka alors que celui-ci était absorbé dans la contemplation de son armoire. Il en était un peu offusqué, non mais, il méritait plus d'attention que ses meubles non ??

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Volontié, saké ?

- Ah !! Je ne dis pas non !

Iruka et Kakashi discutaient gaiement tout en entament leur sixième bouteille de saké. Le coach racontait avec passion et conviction les périples de sa mission à son élève quelque peu pompette. Ayant fini la bouteille, Iruka, dont la tête tournait, s'était allongé sur le sol, fixant le plafond au-dessus de sa tête.

C'est ce moment que Kakashi choisit pour faire une proposition au jeune professeur, proposition à laquelle il avait longuement réfléchi durant sa mission.

- Hum… Iruka, les derniers jours que j'ai passé à tes côtés m'ont permis d'apprendre à mieux te connaître. J'en suis arrivé au point de vouloir vraiment t'aider, à espérer et attendre les moments ou nous serions ensemble. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi proche de personne. Sûrement de peur de perdre cette personne… Mais quand je suis avec toi toutes mes peurs s'envolent. Tu me considère certainement comme un ami et c'était ce que je pensais aussi de toi, mais quand j'ai appris que tu aimais les hommes, j'ai était transporté de joie et je me suis mis à jalouser les personnes que je te présentais. Je peux te dire à présent après y avoir bien réfléchi, qu'avec toi, je veux être plus qu'un ami, je tiens beaucoup à toi, non… je t'aime. Alors j'aimerais t'offrir ta première fois en espérant que tu m'offre les fois suivantes. Voilà, la décision t'appartient.

- ….

- Iruka ? Je comprends que tu veuilles réfléchir, mais ne me laisses pas comme ça, dis-moi quelque chose.

- ….

- Iru… ?

Il dormait, Iruka n'avait pas supporté l'alcool qu'il avait but. Kakashi en fut soulagé, l'objet de sa convoitise ne le rejetait pas vraiment, mais d'un autre côté il fut déçu que sa déclaration n'ai pas trouvé d'oreilles attentives.

Chancelant, il emmena le jeune homme jusqu'à son lit pour lui permettre de cuver ailleurs qu'à même le sol.

Après que notre beau jeune homme eut était déposé sur le lit, celui ci ouvrit les yeux et appela difficilement son ôte

- Kakashi…

- Oui ? ( se penchant vers le visage de son invité pour mieux l'entendre)

- J'ai entendu… Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

- ….

- C'est partagé.

Iruka passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kakashi ramenant ainsi son visage contre le sien dans un chaste baiser après avoir fait sensuellement glissé le masque du géni sur son menton. Kakashi n'étant pas le digne successeur de Jiraiya pour rien, ne s'en contenta pas et approfondit le baiser.

La tête d'Iruka le lançait, mais il était trop heureux d'être soumis au poids de Kakashi étendu sur lui pour en tenir compte. Il laissa Kakashi poser ses mains sur lui et parcourir son corps dans de délicates caresses. Etonnement, Kakashi réussit à déshabiller Iruka sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte et il semblait relativement perplexe de se retrouver nu sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Le géni ne pu s'empêcher de rire, amusé par le petit effet qu'il venait de produire, mais Iruka fit mourir son amusement entre ses lèvres dans un échange fougueux et passionné.

Le jeune professeur ôta très doucement les vêtements de son géni le faisant gémir d'impatiente. Une fois nu à son tour, Kakashi mis en place une amère revanche caressant du dos de sa main et du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant en prenant soin d'éviter ou de frôler légèrement l'entre jambe de celui ci.

Les gémissements se firent suppliants et les caresses cédèrent massent et empoignant la virilité du jeune homme. Celui ci laissa échapper un peu de liquide pré éjaculatoire, Kakashi s'en servi pour en enduire ses doigts et ainsi préparer Iruka à sa venue.

Le géni embrassait et mordillait l'intimité d'Iruka pour détourner son attention de la douleur que lui procurait ses doigts. Le géni entra enfin en Iruka, dans un soupir de contentement. Il s'allongea en arrière entraînant ainsi Iruka à présent à califourchon sur lui, il le laissa se mouvoir à sa guise l'aident légèrement avec ses mains sur ses hanches accentuant par moment les accouts.

Les gémissements et les cris se mêlèrent le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que nos deux amants s'écroulèrent épuisés, vidés et comblés. Les ébats laissant place à un sommeil bien mérité.

Iruka se réveilla avec d'horribles maux de tête, il mit quelque minute pour constater qu'il était nu dans un lit avec Kakashi, également nu, assoupi la tête lovée contre son torse. Iruka, paniquant, voulu décaler Kakashi et se retiré du lit quand une douleur puissante dans le bas du dos le foudroya, l'obligeant à étouffer ses cris de douleur dans l'oreiller. Cela suffit pour réveiller notre géni qui paraissait réellement ravi :

- Hum, Iruka-kun… Tu as atteint ton objectif on dirait.

- Euh… Il semblerait.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas… De rien, je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool et…

- COMMENT ?????????

Kakashi se redressa violement frustré et vexé et saisit alors les hanches d'Iruka pour les ramener vers lui une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- Kakashi je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Ben recommencer, tu ne te souviens pas, j'arrive pas à y croire…

- Aïe !!!! Arrête, tu ne recommences rien du tout, j'ai trop mal.

Iruka se redressa difficilement et alla sous la douche, Kakashi lui, resta sur le lit, écoutant le cliquetis de l'eau un air halluciné omniprésent sur son visage.

Le reste de la journée fut morose, nos deux amants restèrent ensemble mais le géni boudait et ne daignait ouvrir la bouche. Au bout de plusieurs heures de silence, Iruka agacé par l'attitude de son compagnon le prit dans ses bras et le consola comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses élèves.

Pourquoi Kakashi lui faisait un tel cirque ? Après tout le plus à plaindre s'était Iruka, pouvait-on réellement dire que son défit était réussi s'il ne se souvenait de rien ? Seule preuve étant une douleur dans le bas de son dos qui tardait à disparaître.

* * *

_Alors défit réussi? En bonne voie?_


	4. La peur de l'acte

_Voilà, désolé ça faisait longtemps, mais j'ai beaucoup d'histoire en cours alors j'ai du mal à suivre. Alors je vous poste un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter et merci pour les reviews !_

_-_

_-_

* * *

****

****

****

****

**9° jour du défit :**

- Iruka-kun ?

- Oui Kakashi ?

- On recommence?

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- S'il te plait !!!

- J'ai dit non !

- Mais pourquoi Iru' ?

- Pour faire l'amour, encore faut-il en avoir envie.

- Mais j'en ai envie !

- …

- Pas…pas toi ?

- Ben…. La tout de suite…. Pas vraiment en fait.

- ( Larmoyant) Tu m'aimes plus ?

- Si Kakashi, toujours, c'est la troisième fois que tu me le demande aujourd'hui.

- On recommence alors ?

Iruka s'approcha souplement de Kakashi un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres. Le brun enlaça tendrement son amant avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Laissant des mains avides lui parcourir le creux de ses hanches il se pressa d'avantage contre son vis à vis. Il souffla le long de la nuque du géni jusqu'au commencement de la mâchoire le faisant ainsi frémir d'envie.

- Kakashi… ( gémit contre l'oreille de celui ci)

- Mon cœur ?

- ( D'une voie suave) Il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Non ???

- ( Innocemment) Ben si.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Te faire quoi Kakashi ?

Kakashi saisit alors le bassin d'Iruka pour le coller étroitement au siens.

- Tu le sens bien le problème là Iru' ?

- … C'est peut dire que « bien le sentir », je comprends mon réveil douloureux… Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller, pardon, pardon…

- ( Larmoyant à nouveau ) Ouai, ouai… va-y amant indigne !

Et la vengeance de Kakashi fut sans pitié ! Iruka eut le droit tout au long de la journée à : La disparition de son cahier de note, des craies pour le tableau noir, des kunaïs pour la leçon en plein air, de son repas et puis de l'intégralité de ses élèves qu'il retrouva entrain de manger à ses frais chez Ichiraku.

Poussé à bout, au bord de la crise de nerfs, Iruka rentra chez lui pour se retrouver nez à nez à un Kakashi très fière de lui. Il lui hurla, alors que son cerveau décidé de démissionner :

- BRAVO KAKASHI !!!! TU VIENS DE GAGNER MON ABSTINENCE !

- ( Beaucoup moins fière) Oh non ! Je suis si désolé,… On oublie et on dit qu'on est quitte ??

- JAMAIS !!! Ce soir si tu veux dormir ici se sera sur le canapé et si je t'entends ronflé se sera sur le paillasson devant l'appartement !!!

Fulminant de rage, Iruka s'enferma consciencieusement dans sa chambre. Kakashi après avoir pleurniché 20 minutes devant la porte décida que s'était peine perdue et s'installa sur le canapé pour passer sa nuit. ( Et faire en rêve ce qu'il n'avait put faire dans la journée )

**10° jour du défit :**

Kakashi en parfaite petite ménagère ( qui à quelque chose à se faire pardonner) avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux et délicieux, fait la vaisselle, le ménage, tout ça pour revenir sur le principe d'abstinence énoncé la veille. Iruka quant à lui, prenait un bain quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce :

- Iru', tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? Plus de mousse ? Une serviette chaude ?

- ( Riant sincèrement ) Tu es vraiment prêt à n'importe quoi pour parvenir à tes fins ?

- ( Après un chaste baiser ) Exactement, alors que veux-tu mon cœur ?

- Je peux te demander n'importe quoi ?

- Va-y !

Sadiquement, Iruka chuchota sa requête à l'oreille de son amour.

Plus tard : 

A pas feutré une ombre habile et discrète parcourait les ruelles de Konoha, s'embusquant au coin d'une rue délabré, elle observa la petite place fleurie devant elle. Un jeune garçon blond se disputait avec un autre qui lui était brun, une tignasse rose fulminante courait dans leur direction. Un autre jeune homme encore jouait dans l'eau fraîche de la fontaine avec son chien.

L'ombre traversa alors la place sans que personne ne puisse la déceler. Sautent et parcourant les toits à une allure éffreinée, elle arriva bientôt dans un petit jardin broussailleux qui n'avait sans doute jamais était entretenu. Fracturant sans un bruit une des petites fenêtres d'une maisonnette étroite, elle se faufila insidieusement dans une petite pièce sombre sentant le renfermé.

Longeant les murs d'une démarche veloutée et silencieuse, elle franchit une pièce, puis une autre pour s'immobiliser dans un coin de pénombre épiant les bruits venant de la chambre. Courageusement elle se faufila dans la pièce, se glissent à l'inssue des occupants contre le sol jonché de vêtements en tous genres.

L'ombre trouvant enfin l'objet de sa visite sans s'être fait remarquer osa un coup d'œil en direction du lit, retenant un relent de dégoût elle sembla se dissiper complètement ne laissant d'autres traces de son passage que son méfait.

Iruka lui était entrain de surveiller sa classe à qu'il avait donné un devoir sur table. Un petit bruit, presque indécelable, contre la vitre attira son attention. Vérifiant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne s'en était aperçu, il se pencha vers la fenêtre pour rechercher l'origine du bruit. Là,en bas, à moitié tapis dans un buisson Kakashi le regardait, de l'espace visible sur son visage, Iruka le trouva étrangement pâle, presque maladif. Le géni brandit fièrement la requête du professeur avant de se retirer gaiement. Ce fut au tour d'Iruka de pâlir, regrettant tout d'un coup de ne pas avoir un voyage scolaire subit.

Dans la soirée :

- Kakashi ! Je suis rentré, j'ai invité Naruto à manger avec nous !

Kakashi rejoignant l'entré l'air déconfit foudroya son élève du regard.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi…

- Vous n'avez pas une technique à m'apprendre ?

- Euh….

- On s'entraîne ?

- Et bien…

- Allez Sensei !!

- Calme-toi Naruto !

Pendant que Naruto harcelait son sensei adoré, Iruka pouvait profiter du calme de son appartement et retarder l'échéance de son devoir envers les hormones de Kakashi.

- Sensei, sensei Vous savez quoi ? Sasuke et moi on à fait la course et si Sakura ne m'avait pas frappé, j'aurais vraiment gagné ! On voulait aussi vous dire que nos missions en ce moment sont nulles vous ne pouvez pas dire à cette vielle peau de Tsunade de nous en donner des plus aventureuses ? Et puis à midi je suis aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku et j'y ai vu éro-senin qui était entrain de signer un autographe dans un de ces livres débiles que vous lisez et…..

2h et 38 min plus tard, Naruto épuisé et la gorge sèche s'était endormi comme une masse à moitié étendue sur les genoux de Kakashi. Bien sûr, Iruka s'était couché depuis longtemps et notre beau géni en manque restait là frustré en servant de coussin à son élève le plus turbulent.

De son côté le jeune professeur était soulagé de la tournure des événements, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout cela allait trop vite, et ce défit débile…. Aujourd'hui il avait peur de franchir le pas, peur d'avoir mal, peur d'avoir honte devant l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si peu de temps, peur de se faire rejeter par lui s'il n'était pas un bon amant… Et puis il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise face à Kakashi, complexé, lui était un jonin, fort et reconnu, coureur de jupons depuis des années, croulant sous l'expérience, que fait-il avec un chunin qui ne part presque jamais en mission et qui préfère la sécurité d'une salle de classe, puceau qui plus est. Serait-ce justement ça qui le pousse à rester avec lui ? Le dépuceler puis s'en aller ?

* * *

-

-

_Bien, bien, quelques questions existentielles ! _

- _Qu'a demandé Iruka à Kakashi ? _

- _Que c'est-il passé dans la petite maison délabrée ? _

- _Kakashi aime t-il vraiment Iruka ou est-il attiré par son pucellage ? _

- _Iruka parviendra t-il à franchir le cap ? _

_J'attends vos suggestions !! _


	5. La rumeur

_Bon voilà, alors je me motive pour écrire le nouveau chapitre, bien qu'une fois encore les idées ont déserté, mais je ne désespère pas de les retrouver un jour bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Poochie-90** : merci pour ta review et non je n'ai pas renoncé à cette fan fiction, je ne renonce jamais en plus je ne supporte pas les histoires non finies, je trouve ça frustrant, le truc c'est que j'en avais plusieurs de commencées et que je les ai prises une par une pour les finir. Il m'en reste deux ( celle la comprise). Bon je pense que dans ce chapitre tu trouveras les réponses aux deux premières questions.

**Dragon heart :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise. Comment va réagir Iruka ? Bonne question surtout qu'au moment ou je te réponds, je n'en ai encore aucune idées , J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce nouveau chapitre !

**Wydra Iruka :** Un joujou pour s'amuser au lit, je n'en suis pas sûr si Iruka à peur de franchir le cap il aurait était tordu de demander ça !! Sinon contente d'avoir eu une réponse à toutes mes questions, alors je me fais un devoir d'écrire au plus vite le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

De son côté le jeune professeur était soulagé de la tournure des événements, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout cela allait trop vite, et ce défit débile…. Aujourd'hui il avait peur de franchir le pas, peur d'avoir mal, peur d'avoir honte devant l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si peu de temps, peur de se faire rejeter par lui s'il n'était pas un bon amant… Et puis il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise face à Kakashi, complexé, lui était un jonin, fort et reconnu, coureur de jupons depuis des années, croulant sous l'expérience, que fait-il avec un chunin qui ne part presque jamais en mission et qui préfère la sécurité d'une salle de classe, puceau qui plus est. Serait-ce justement ça qui le pousse à rester avec lui ? Le dépuceler puis s'en aller ?

**11°jour du défit :**

Lorsque Iruka se réveilla, il tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi étendu à côté de lui qui l'avait sûrement regardé dormir. S'étirant de façon assez féline, le jeune professeur vient se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Celui ci joyeux de cette marque d'affection en profita pour lui masser la nuque qui semblait étrangement tendue. Soupirant d'aise, Iruka passa ses bras de chaque côtés des flans de Kakashi afin de se sérer plus étroitement à lui. A ce même moment une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la pièce :

- Iruka-kun tu es réveill….

Le spectacle offert à lui, lui coupa le souffle, mais bien vite il reprit contenance un sourire étrange sur le visage :

- Iruka sort avec Kakashi ! Iruka sort avec Kakashi !…

Iruka pâlit d'un coup et se dégagent de l'étreinte, voulue lui courir après, mais trop tard son fils adoptif venait de s'enfuir joyeusement de l'appartement bien que l'on puisse encore l'entendre brailler que son père était dans les bras de son sensei pervers. Iruka larmoyant pensant aux conséquences de cette révélation que Naruto braillait sûrement déjà devant la tour de l'Hokage se jeta sur son canapé. Kakashi le rejoint bien vite et contrairement à son compagnon celui ci avait l'air de trouver la situation hilarante, mais un regard de traviole lui fit vite arrêter de rire.

- Vois les choses du bon côté Iruka, nous sommes les deux célibataires les plus prisés de Konoha, nous sommes de bon parti tous les deux, c'est génial de s'être mis ensemble on va faire baver tous les habitants !!

- ( Peu convainque) Hum… génial.

- Tu me fais un petit bisou ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite Kakashi !

- Hahahaha…. Mon cœur moi je crois que si, qui est-ce qui est allé chercher le caleçon fétiche de Jiraiya ( celui qu'il met presque tous les jours…Kaki avec des têtes de crapeaux je précise) hier chez lui alors qu'il était entrain de …. Se distraire, je dirais, avec notre chère Hokage ?

- ( D'un coup très impliqué) Non ???! Avec Tsunade ? Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter ?

- Et toi tu croyais que j'étais hétéro non ?

- ( boudeur) Oui mais ça c'est pas pareil… N'empêche peut être que Naruto était déjà au courant ça expliquerait pourquoi il les considère comme ses grands-parents…

- Ah ! Oui c'est vrai Iru' c'est une excellente question, je le brifferais aujourd'hui pendant la mission.

- Bon s'il n'est pas au courent ne va pas le choquer.

- Non, non, tu me connais Iru' non ?

- ( Taquin ) Oui, justement.

- Tsss… N'importe quoi, j'ai déjà 2 h de retard pour mon rendez-vous avec mon équipe, je vais y aller, ce soir on reste en tête-à-tête hein ? ( plein de sous-entendus)

- ( Hésitant) Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Yoch !!! A toute à l'heure alors !

Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumé, ne se rendant pas compte d'avoir laissé sur place un professeur au comble de son stress.

Quelque part dans Konoha tôt ce matin : 

- Mais ou il est ? Ou il est ? OU IL EST ???????

- Jiraiya arrête de brayer…

- Tsunade je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'as pris !!!

- Qui à prit quoi ?

- Mon caleçon porte-bonheur, tu sais le kaki avec des grenouilles ?

- Hum, oui je vois, je ne t'ai jamais vu en mettre d'autres, tous les matins à laver ton petit caleçon, hinhinhinhin…

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de se moquer allez rend-le moi VIEILLE PEAU !!!

&# VLAN !!! #&

- OUTCH……

Quelque part entre Konoha et Suna dans la matinée : 

- Sensei, c'est encore loin le village de notre mission ?

- Raaaaaaaah, Naruto c'est la troisième fois que tu demandes en 5 min !!

- Désolé Sakura-chan…

- Dis, Naruto-kun, à propos de ce matin…

- Oui sensei, tu parles de toi au lit avec Iruka ??

- ( sakura) O.O

- ( Sasuke) O.O

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, avec Iruka on se demandait pour qu'elles raisons tu appelles Jiraiya et Tsunade tes grands-parents ?

- Parce qu'ils sont vieux sensei ?

- Ah, ça va, on a eut peur que tu saches qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air.

- ( naruto) O.O

- ( sasuke) O.O

- ( Sakura) COMMENT?????????????????!

- ( Kakashi) oups… hihihi!

Quelque part à l'Académie en fin de matinée : 

Une main tremblante se dirigea vers le corps d'Iruka, hésitant quelques instants, elle saisit le gilet du professeur pour tirer dessus consciencieusement :

- AAAAAAAAH !!!

- Iruka-sensei je vous ai fait peur ??

- Euh, oui Konohamaru, je pensais à Kak… enfin bref, oublis, tu voulais quelques chose ?

- J'arrive pas à faire mon exercice Sensei.

- Oui, montre-moi.

- Au fait sensei, ce matin j'ai croisé Naruto et vous savez ce qu'il m'à dit ?

- ( fulminant et rougissant) Je crois savoir…

Ce soir en rentrant de l'Académie, Iruka longeait les murs, utilisant toutes les ressources de discrétions mise à sa disposition en tant que ninja, il essayait temps bien que mal d'éviter les curieux qui avaient entendu la rumeur sur lui et Kakashi. Soulagé, il arrivait enfin à la porte de son appartement, trop calme, méfiant, il regarda à droite et à gauche, rien… Alors qu'il mettait la main sur la poignée il se sentit inexorablement attiré vers l'arrière pour se retrouver pris en sandwich entre Anko et Kurenaï.

- ( Anko ) Dis donc, Iruka, tu as était difficile à trouver !

- ( Iruka) Vraiment ?

- ( Kurénaï ) Quelque chose à cacher peut être ?

- ( Iruka ) Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non…

- ( Anko ) Alors qu'est-ce que s'est que cette rumeur comme quoi tu es en couple avec l'autre pervers ?

- ( Kurénaï ) Il ne te force pas au moins ?

- ( Anko ) Ca fait combien de temps ?

- ( Kurénaï ) C'est sérieux entre vous?

- ( Anko ) Comment il est Kakashi au lit ?

- ( Kurénaï ) Vous comptiez nous le dire un jours quand même ?

- ( Anko ) Alors tu es gai ? Je veux dire par exemple, que je n'aurais aucune chance avec toi ?

- ( Kurénaï ) Et Kakashi il est bi ?

- ( Iruka croulant sous les questions ) Pitié… Que quelqu'un m'aide..

Des nouveaux arrivants sur le palier se joignirent à la conversation :

- ( Kakashi ) Iruka ça va ?

- ( Iruka ) Hmmm….

- ( Anko ) Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

- ( Kakashi ) Naruto fait gaffe à toi !

- ( Kurénaï ) Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il veut Kakashi, alors Naruto ?

- ( Naruto ) Voilà, alors j'ai passé la nuit chez Iruka, et quand je me suis levé je suis allé dans sa chambre pour lui dire bonjour et la je l'ai vu dans son lit ; Kakashi était à moitié allongé sur lui, il le tripotait et lui roulait la pelle du siècle !

- ( Kakashi en colère ) NARUTO !!!!!

- ( Anko ) Raaaah, t 'en as eut de la chance Naruto…

- ( Kurénaï) C'est claire….

- ( tous les autres ) O.O

Après avoir bataillé une demi-heure avec les deux furies fan de yaoi, Naruto fière de raconter son histoire et Sasuke et Sakura toujours réfugiés dans leur mutisme profond, Kakashi et Iruka étaient enfin seuls dans l'appartement.

- Iru' ?

- Moui ?

- On est enfin seul là non ?

- Euhhh… Si.

- Ca te dis ?

- ( peu convainque ) … Oui…

Kakashi se retenant de sauter de joie jusqu'au plafond s'approcha de son Iruka adoré prostré dans un coin de la pièce, sans doutes encore énervé à cause des furies qui étaient sur le pallier.

Pov Kakashi : 

Je le sens tendu sous mes doigts, attelant tout mon savoir-faire j'essaye de le mettre à l'aise. Je déborde alors de douceur et de tendresse, j'ai un peu la pression, si on exclue l'incident quand on avait trop bu, ça va être sa première fois. Je veux que tout soit parfait, qu'il en garde un excellent souvenir. Pourtant ce que je m'apprête à lui faire, je l'ai fait des tonnes de fois avec des filles et des garçons quelconques, mais c'est sans doute là le problème, c'est la première fois que je vais faire l'amour alors que je ressens vraiment des sentiments pour la personne.

Ca me met la pression, surtout qu'il semble de plus en plus gêné, quand je lui hôte ses vêtements, il détourne les yeux, quand je le caresse, il tremble. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi rouge, et rien à faire, il ne se détend pas du tout… C'est de ma faute ? Il ne veut pas de sa première fois avec moi ? Il a peut être changé d'avis ? Ca y est, voilà que je stress aussi…

A présent se sont mes mains qui tremblent, je ralentis l'allure, préfère m'appliquer à l'embrasser le cajoler, ça ne sert à rien de le forcer, il n'arriverait pas à se détendre s'en est palpable. Les minutes passent, il semble se calmer petit à petit sûrement soulagé que je n'aille pas trop loin. Et s'est à mon tour d'être soulagé lorsqu'il se met à répondre à mes baisers, à mes caresses, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me repousser, je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

* * *

_Fin sadique… hahaha, mais quand même j'ai fait vite cette fois ci alors qu'on me pardonne de couper à cet endroit stratégique ! Iruka va t-il enfin perdre sa virginité dans le prochain chapitre ? Ou peut être que Kakashi trop sous pression ne va pas y arriver ? Hein… Bonnes questions… mdr à la prochaine, j'attends vos reviews !_


	6. La décision

Bon alors voilà la suite qui c'est faite un peu désirée ! Alors perte de pucellage dans ce chapitre ? Bon il est plus court que d'habitude, c'est juste pour vous faire patienter !

Poochie-90 : C'est marrent comme tout le monde est persuadé que Kakashi assure au lit !! … Merci pour ta review

Dragon heart : Tu espère que cette fois sera la bonne ? mdr, tu verras bien, qui sait ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai des doutes quant à une contre perf que pourrait faire Kakashi, ce ne serait pas digne de lui ! Grâce à ta deuxième review je me suis enfin motivé à écrire la suite, alors merci !

Leenaren : Non, non, ça ne va pas être possible de t'incruster dans ce couple, désolé ! Je sais bien que ses deux jeunes hommes en font baver beaucoup, mais on ne touche qu'avec les yeux ! mdr

Wydra Iruka : Merci je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire mais, même si Iruka perd ça virginité maintenant ( ce que tu ne sauras quand lisant, ce n'est pas dit ) je vais au moins jusqu'à la fin des 15 j de délais, donc l'histoire ne s'arrête pas tout de suite !

Ilovechine.sky : Contente que ça te plaise, et merci pour ta review !

Cc :oui je suis d'accord avec toi, je suis très, très sadique avec Kakashi, le pauvre, lui qui à l'habitude qu'on lui tombe dans les bras sans une once de résistance !!

Je le sens tendu sous mes doigts, attelant tout mon savoir-faire j'essaye de le mettre à l'aise. Je déborde alors de douceur et de tendresse, j'ai un peu la pression, si on exclue l'incident quand on avait trop bu, ça va être sa première fois. Je veux que tout soit parfait, qu'il en garde un excellent souvenir. Pourtant ce que je m'apprête à lui faire, je l'ai fait des tonnes de fois avec des filles et des garçons quelconques, mais c'est sans doute là le problème, c'est la première fois que je vais faire l'amour alors que je ressens vraiment des sentiments pour la personne.

Ca me met la pression, surtout qu'il semble de plus en plus gêné, quand je lui hôte ses vêtements, il détourne les yeux, quand je le caresse, il tremble. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi rouge, et rien à faire, il ne se détend pas du tout… C'est de ma faute ? Il ne veut pas de sa première fois avec moi ? Il a peut être changé d'avis ? Ca y est, voilà que je stress aussi…

A présent se sont mes mains qui tremblent, je ralentis l'allure, préfère m'appliquer à l'embrasser le cajoler, ça ne sert à rien de le forcer, il n'arriverait pas à se détendre s'en est palpable. Les minutes passent, il semble se calmer petit à petit sûrement soulagé que je n'aille pas trop loin. Et s'est à mon tour d'être soulagé lorsqu'il se met à répondre à mes baisers, à mes caresses, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me repousser, je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

**12°jour du défit :**

Ce matin, Kakashi se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante, se levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour passer ses nerfs sous la douche. Jurant tout en se lavant, le jet d'eau ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Sortant enfin de la pièce après avoir explosé le dentifrice sur le mur ( parce qu'il l'a trop serré dans sa main) et inondé le carrelage ( parce qu'il a frotté ses dents 20 min avec le robinet ouvert sans s'en rendre compte, en plus avec le lavabo fermé, pas doué) il tenta temps bien que mal de préparé un petit déjeuner que bien évidemment il brûla dans la poêle.

Iruka ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'étirant dans son grand lit, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Joyeusement il traîna encore quelques minutes sous ses couettes avant de rejoindre Kakashi qu'il entendait râler dans la cuisine. Avec légèreté il se faufila près du géni pour lui offrir son plus grand sourire.

- Bonjour Kakashi-kun !!

- Hum…

- Ca ne va pas ? ( d'un ton toujours aussi joyeux )

- Non.

- Et bien pourquoi ? ( la bonne humeur persistant encore )

- Parce que.

- Ah, bon. Ben, je vais aller sous la douche alors. ( D'un ton encore et toujours guilleret.)

Kakashi hésita en regardent avec suspicion son compagnon se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, puis n'y tenant plus il reprit la parole.

- Ce qui c'est passé hier soir n'à pas l'air de te déranger…

- Oui et non Kakashi ! ( souriant de plus belle )

- J'ai même l'impression que sa t'arrange tient. Je me fais des idées ou c'est le cas parce que tu sais, se serait assez vexant.

- Euh… Bon ben la douche m'appelle à toutes à l'heure Kakashi.

Iruka profita de l'effet de surprise de sa réponse pour fuir le plus vite possible, mais bien entendu 3 secs plus tard il fut rattrapé et plaqué contre le mur, le corps chaud et fulminant de son amant contre lui.

- Iruka, je dois comprendre que le fait que Anko et Gay s'introduise chez toi pour nous espionner, ça t'a… arrangé, parce que du coup on est pas allé jusqu'au bout ?

- …..

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît !

- ( La bonne humeur ayant enfin déserté pour laisser de l'anxiété) Oui, OUI ! Voilà je suis content que ça ce soit passé comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, je me sens con parce que je suis pire qu'un gamin, j'ai la vingtaine passée et je suis tétanisé à l'idée de faire l'amour ! Je suis risible je sais….

La tension et la colère de Kakashi se dissipa d'un coup, alors c'était juste ça ? Ce n'était pas parce que Iruka ne l'aimait pas vraiment, juste parce qu'il avait peur. Soufflant de soulagement, il se mit à rire bruyamment.

- Merci Kakashi, c'est très gentil de te moquer de moi… ( boudeur)

- Mais non Iru', je trouve ça… mignon, tu es trop craquant avec tes rougeurs aux joues et ta peur de l'acte. Ca te donne un air innocent !!

- ( Ironique) J'en ai de la chance d'être innocent à mon âge, surtout qu'en on sait que j'exerce le métier de ninja…

- Oh ! Mais Iruka n'en fait pas un drame ! hihihihihi

- ( Enervé) Mais arrête de rire !!!!

Kakashi essaya d'étouffer son hilarité et volant un baiser à Iruka il le poussa dans la salle de bain pour recommencer à rire une fois la porte fermée. De son côté Iruka bien que passablement gêné ne put empêcher un sourire de persister alors qu'il se faufilait sous l'eau chaude.

Pendant ce temps chez Ichikaru : 

- Dit Gaï,…

- Anko ?

- Tu crois que Kakashi nous en veut beaucoup? Il est devenu comme fou hier soir et j'ai du faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas me prendre de kunaïs dans les fesses en m'enfuyant.

- C'est possible, il n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier de se faire déranger et je le comprends, c'était très chaud…

- ( Rêveuse) Ah ! Ca oui Gaï ! Je revois encore Iruka soumis et haletant les yeux fermés et Kakashi penché sur lui à moitié nue dans toute sa splendeur le jucher avec une sorte de bestialité dans le regard….

- Oui oui… Excitant… ( Gaï rêveur à son tour)

- ( Subitement agacé) Et toi en bon crétin ça ta semblé une bonne idée de sortir de l'armoire, nous faisant remarquer au passage en hurlant je cite : « Ca c'est bien digne de mon rival ! Très sexy !!! Je prends des notes, je te surpasserais, tu peux me croire grâce à la force de la jeunesse !!!!!!!!!! »

- ( Gêné) hinhin…. Désolé, d'ailleurs en parlent de sa, j'ai un défit à relever, ça te tente ?

£# VLAN !! 3£

Plus tard dans la matinée, l'équipe 7 était en mission : 

Sasuke regardait Kakashi alors que celui là marchait devant lui en sifflotant, essayant de chasser le « biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip » qui s'était installé dans son cerveau depuis les révélations de la veille, il tentait de s'imaginer ses deux sensei allongés ensemble dans un lit.

Kakashi alerté par les hurlements de Sakura et les ricanements de Naruto se retourna pour voir : Sasuke complètement pâle avec de l'écume au coin de la bouche et du sang qui coulait en cascade de son nez.

Comprenant le pourquoi de la situation ( ou du moins il le croyait) son élève venait de penser à quelque chose de très, très pervers pour le faire sortir ainsi de son impassibilité, il serait très amusent de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut être Sakura dansent sur sa table en petite culotte envisagea le géni.

- ( Kakashi) Sasuke, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Kakashi avec un sourire en coin.

- ( Sasuke ) Je sais pas, je pensais à quelque chose et c'est venu tout seul sensei.

- ( Kakashi) A quoi pensais-tu ?

- (Sasuke) A rien Sensei…

- ( Naruto se mêlant à la conversation) Ca arrive tout le temps à Ero senin quand je fais mon sexy jutsu, il à dut penser à Ino toute nue.

- ( Sakura devenu hystérique) C'est pas vrai Sasuke ne penserait pas comme ça à Ino !!!!!

- ( Naruto) Ah, ouai ? Et comment tu peux en être sûre ? T'es jalouses ?

- ( Kakashi ) C'est vrai Sakura calme toi c'est tout à fait possible !

Après 5 min de dispute, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, et au comble de la rage, voulant faire taire tout le monde il hurla :

- NON JE NE PENSAIS NI A INO , SAKURA, HINATA, TENTEN OU TSUNADE MAIS A KAKASHI ET IRUKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Regrettant immédiatement ses mots, Sasuke compris un peu trop tard le poids de ses paroles devant les regards hallucinés de ses coéquipiers.

- ( Sakura déjà larmoyante demanda timidement) Sasuke, tu es gay ?

Pendant ce temps Iruka rêvassait allongé sur son lit, étant un jour de repos à l'Académie, il n'avait ni cours à donné, ni élève à surveiller. Il rêvassait, ou plutôt réfléchissait, à lui et à Kakashi. Il était certain de pouvoir dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il avait envie de franchir le pas avec lui, alors même s'il était gêné, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou même ridicule il devait faire confiance à Kakashi… Confiance, il est difficile pour un ninja d'assimiler totalement ce fait, on doit toujours rester sur ses gardes, à l'affût, alors s'abandonner totalement à quelqu'un demandait un effort considérable.

Soupirant un bon coup, Iruka décida d'aller marcher, prendre l'air pour essayer de ce changer les idées. Mais c'était sans compter sur le harcèlement d'Anko, Kurénai et Gai… Au moins, ce dit Iruka, c'est attroupement de jonin autour de lui dissuadait les autres curieux de venir le questionner sur la rumeur de sa relation avec Kakashi.

* * *

_Bon allez je m'arrête la pour ce chapitre, il ne c'est pas passé grand chose désolé ! Mais allez pour le prochain chapitre je fais un beau lemon pour me faire pardonner ? oui, non ???_


	7. Des ombres et des gateaux, étrange!

_Voilà enfin la suite, désolé pour l'attente, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain délais !! J'espère que vous aller apprécier, et après les conneries de Gai, je vous annonce les conneries de Jiraiya !!!_

**Wyrda Iruka**: Merci pour tes encouragements mais j'ai opté pour une jolie suggestion plutôt qu'un gros lemon,j'ai trouvé que cela donnait plus de charme. Pas trop déçue j'espère ? Bisous, bonne lecture !

**Kagami-black : **Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Sasuke avec Naruto ? Hum, je ne sais pas, voilà qui mérite réflexion !! Je te dirais et bien tu verras ! Je te laisse un peu de suspens ! En espérant que tu apprécie le nouveau chapitre.

**Dragon-Heart :** Alors, Anko et Gai tu les as trouvé ? J'espère, les troubles fête mérite punition ! lol, merci de me lire !

**Edwige :** Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie ma fic, en espérant que cela va continuer !

**Rouli :** Que dire sinon que c'est toujours intéressant de discuter avec toi, je sens que ce n'est pas la dernière fois ! Désolé, je crois que ma fic ne s'améliore pas !

**Ilovechine.sky :** désolé j'ai encore mis longtemps pour poster la suite… Je me repends !! Bonne lecture !

**Leen :** Tu t'es remise de la proximité de ton visage des corps nus des deux plus beaux mâles de Konoha ?

**Anonyme ?: **Voilà la suite qui c'est faite attendre !

**Poochie-90 :** Gai et Sasuke je crois qu'ils n'ont pas finis de faire des conneries ! Réponse au défit aujourd'hui, alors, à ton avis ? Toujours contente que tu lise mon histoire en espérant que tu me pardonne mes irrégularité de postage !

**Cc :** Contente de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur, et pour te dire moi-même je me suis bidonné en écrivant la connerie de Gai, ça colle très bien avec le personnage !

* * *

Regrettant immédiatement ses mots, Sasuke compris un peu trop tard le poids de ses paroles devant les regards hallucinés de ses coéquipiers.

- ( Sakura déjà larmoyante demanda timidement) Sasuke, tu es gay ?

Pendant ce temps Iruka rêvassait allongé sur son lit, étant un jour de repos à l'Académie, il n'avait ni cours à donné, ni élève à surveiller. Il rêvassait, ou plutôt réfléchissait, à lui et à Kakashi. Il était certain de pouvoir dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il avait envie de franchir le pas avec lui, alors même s'il était gêné, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou même ridicule il devait faire confiance à Kakashi… Confiance, il est difficile pour un ninja d'assimiler totalement ce fait, on doit toujours rester sur ses gardes, à l'affût, alors s'abandonner totalement à quelqu'un demandait un effort considérable.

Soupirant un bon coup, Iruka décida d'aller marcher, prendre l'air pour essayer de ce changer les idées. Mais c'était sans compter sur le harcèlement d'Anko, Kurénai et Gai… Au moins, ce dit Iruka, c'est attroupement de jonin autour de lui dissuadait les autres curieux de venir le questionner sur la rumeur de sa relation avec Kakashi.

**13° jour du défit :**

Je me sens trembler, vibrer sous le poids de Kakashi. Je le regarde, si beau si passionné en cet instant, je rougis, préfère fermer les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce que je ressens, sur cet accomplissement que je vis enfin.

J'ai si mal, c'est étrange ce mélange entre douleur, envie, désir, plaisir…

Je rejette ma tête en arrière essayent de reprendre mon souffle, mes esprits, mais j'ai beau faire, je me perds de plus en plus sous ses doigts.

J'essaye de retenir mes gémissements, par pudeur j'ai peur de les laisser s'échapper, alors que les siens me sont si doux.

Je peux lire en son regard, il est si sauvage, si emplit de désir, ça me fait peur, je n'ai encore jamais vu personne me regarder ainsi, personne m'aimer de la sorte.

Et il est si doux, prends son temps, me prenant avec tendresse essayent de faire passer tout son amour par ses gestes.

Une larme m'échappe, je ne sais trop pourquoi, d'émotion sûrement, il y à quelques jours je n'aurais jamais imaginé en arriver là, je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une personne à aimer, surtout pas lui.

C'est comme dans un rêve, j'ai peur de me réveiller, de me retrouver seul comme si rien ne c'était vraiment passé. Essayent de refouler au plus loin ses pensées j'intensifie le contact avec Kakashi, je suffoque, je ne veux pas le sentir s'éloigner, pourvu que jamais ce moment n'en vienne à sa fin.

Pourtant, je me suis senti à ma limite, me libérant, lui à ma suite. Tout doucement mon esprit sombre j'ai juste le temps de le voir me sourire et m'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Ce désespoir en m'endormant ainsi que ce bonheur, tant de sentiments contradictoires, le moment est passé. Il reviendra… J'espère.

**14° jour du défit enfin réalisé :**

Je rouvre les yeux sur notre lit, Kakashi dort à mes côtés, il paraît si paisible, un sourire persistant sur son visage encore perdu dans les songes. Voilà un matin bien différent de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici, un matin qui réchauffe mon cœur et mon corps. C'est à mon tour de sourire, de me blottir contre lui, je n'avais aucune raison d'appréhender ce moment, je le sais maintenant.

Des bras puissants se referme sur moi et je me sens basculer en même temps que lui, me retrouvent allongé sur son torse fin et musclé. Me perdant dans sa nuque je tente de profiter de cet instant pour ne jamais l'oublier, on dit que les premières fois et les premiers amours ne s'oublient jamais, moi je n'aurais pu faire mieux, jamais.

Ses mains me caressent le dos, se voulant réconfortantes, aimantes. Je laisse un soupir m 'échapper et survoler cet instant parfait… qui bien sûr ne pouvait pas continuer…

Péniblement, à contre cœur je me relève, me rhabille sommairement et ouvre la porte d'entrée pour voir qui m'y attendent. Des pas derrière moi se rapproche, Kakashi à mes côtés observe le même spectacle que moi, déconcertant…

Jiraiya souriant fièrement me tend un gâteau, et je crois halluciner en lisant l'inscription en sucre glace : « Bienvenu dans le monde des adultes Iruka ».

Pendant que je regarde sidéré le gâteau je peux entendre Kakashi se fendre de rire derrière moi, ça l'amuse ? Moi non, je me sens espionné…

-J'hésite, il se fout de moi, ou il est encore plus bizarre que je l'imaginais.

-Gêné, je décide de prendre le gâteau et de sortir enfin de mon mutisme.

-Il ne fallait pas, Jiraiya San…

-Mais si, mais si voyons, ça me fait plaisir !

-Je… Je n'en doute pas.

Alors que je reste encore à contempler mon « cadeau » Jiraiya s'invite chez moi et du coin de l'œil je le vois faire une accolade fière et amicale à un Kakashi visiblement ravi de le voir.

Boudeusement je prends le temps d'apercevoir Sasuke sur le palier qui regarde d'un air biais. Etrange…

-Tu veux entrer Sasuke-kun ?

-Non, non Sensei, je… Je voulais juste vous parler, mais je vois que vous avez de la visite, je repasserais…

-D'accord, n'hésites pas.

Encore plus étrange… Remettant cette question à plus tard Iruka décida de s'occuper du problème des deux pervers qui se bidonnait bruyamment dans sa cuisine. « Soupir »

Pendant ce temps Sasuke marchait dans les rues ombragées de Konoha. Perdu dans ses pensées il finit par se cogner dans une chose gesticulante et bruyante… Naruto. Tiens, il ouvre la bouche, sans doutes tente t'il de rentrer en contact, c'est des mots qu'il dit ? Sasuke impressionné en laissa presque passé sa façade d'indifférence, presque. Tiens, il semble attendre quelque chose, une réponse ? Une réponse pourquoi ? Absorbé par ses questions existentielles, sur l'homosexualité, non, non lui ne l'était pas, enfin bref absorbé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas écouté les mots piaillaient par son coéquipier.

Sasuke rougit violement, et quand je dis rougir, il se rajoute à la liste de Nemurenai Ichiya pour la première place au Festival de la Tomate de Trifouillis-les-Oies. Encore des pensées parasitaires sur l'homosexualité, non il ne l'est toujours pas, il se demande seulement ce qui se passerait si Naruto l'était et s'il venait de lui faire une proposition douteuse. Mais il ne lui a sûrement pas demandé cela, si ? Décidément cette histoire kakashi/Iruka le perturbait au plus haut point, une baffe mentale, une ! Néanmoins Naruto attendant une réponse il ne put s'empêcher de crier un oui étrangement aigu et peut être perlé d'espoir ?

A la nuit tombée, 2 ombres furtives postées sur un toit épiaient l'intérieur d'un appartement faiblement éclairé. Les ombres semblaient se disputer la place auprès de la fenêtre, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de cet appartement une agitation régnait.

-KAKASHIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

-Mon ange ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Mais arrêter quoi mon cœur ?

-J'hésite, les surnoms mielleux ou le fait que tu me déshabilles…

-Je te déshabille parce que tu es si beau quand tu es nu !!

-Mais oui, mais non, je te rappel que toute la nuit d'hier on c'est… enfin, tu comprends et que bref… j'ai un peu mal nous allons dire. Alors on va attendre un peu avant de recommencer si tu veux bien, non ?

-En quoi ça m'empêche de te voir nu mon chéri ?

-Hum… Si tu m'assures que tu te retiendras d'aller plus loin, ça peut se négocier.

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

Iruka, flatté par l'attirance de Kakashi à son égard se rapprocha langoureusement de son amant agrémentant le contact d'un cou de hanche qui fit gémir d'avance Kakashi, il lui chuchota d'une voix rauque :

-Cette nuit se sera chambre à part mon « cœur ».

-Ca à un air de déjà vu, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me chauffe pour me laisser finalement en plan.

-En même temps, il ne te faut pas grand chose pour t'exciter et puis attendre un peu c'est encore mieux…

-Héhéhé, peut être bien. Bon ok, je ne te violerais pas cette nuit et en échange, tu me laisses dormir avec toi ? ( Yeux de piti, piti chiot)

-D'accord ! Mais tu sais avec tout le temps que tu passes chez moi, tu pourrais presque t'y installer.

-Je vais y penser.

Après quelques discutions et rires supplémentaires, les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent et restèrent très, très sage. Au grand drame des deux ombres qui s'étaient attendues à plus ! Toujours aussi discrètement elles quittèrent doucement leur perchoir pour se fondre dans la nuit, néanmoins un des occupants jura les apercevoir et se promis de s'y pencher dès le lendemain.

**15° jour, fin symbolique du défit :** une fin ?

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, quand Iruka décida qu'une visite à une certaine « personnes » s'imposait. Arrivé devant l'immense battisse, il toqua sûr de lui à la grande porte de bois massif. De nombreux bruits précipités se firent entendre, avant que l'occupant, essoufflés n'ouvre la porte. L'occupent rougit instantanément à la vue du jeune professeur fringant et l'air préoccupé qui le regardait avec un air qui se voulait néanmoins bienveillant. D'une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude il soufflât :

-Iruka-sensei ?

-Il est temps que l'on parle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…oui, entrez.

-Iruka rentra sans hésitation dans la demeure et regarda vaguement la porte se refermer derrière lui.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé ? Voilà je lance un petit concours, j'aimerais vos avis sur, les ombres, le trouble de Sasuke et la personne qu'est allé voir Iruka ? Qui se rapprochera de la vérité ???_


	8. épilogue?

_Bon, alors voilà enfin la suite ! Encore une fois je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire pour mon retard monumental, sinon que j'en suis désolé ' ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment, et puis le 15°jour du défit est bientôt finit, mais que va t'il se passer ? Je tiens à vous remercier de lire ma fic et d'y être fidèle, les reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et aujourd'hui je vais vous mettre beaucoup à contribution ( vous verrez à la fin de ce chapitre). En attendant bonne lecture à tous ! C'est un petit chapitre, tout court, presque un épilogue, un intermédiaire, à vous de voir si vous le voyez comme une fin, ou au contraire le début d'une nouvelle aventure !_

**Wydra Iruka** : Lol tu veux que Sasuke soit gay ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais une autre personne dans mes reviews ne veut pas qu'il le soit, donc vous avez encore le pouvoir de m'influencer ! Je ne prendrais pas de décision tout de suite, je pense que je vais mettre en place un sondage à la fin de ce chapitre !

**Iruka sensei :** Tu as presque tout juste dans tes prédictions, bravo ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon chapitre et que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Dragon heart :** Je plains Gaï et Anko, m'enfin, ils l'ont mérité !!! Mdr, j'aime bien tes prévisions sur la suite de l'histoire il y à de l'idée ! Enfin, je te laisse lire par toi-même !

**Poochie 90 :** C'est vrai, défit réussi, je ne pouvais pas laisser traîner cette affaire sur 36 chapitres je pense ! Non, ce n'est pas la fin je ne suis pas sadique pour finir sur ça !!! Par contre, je vais mettre un sondage en bas de ce chapitre pour savoir si les lecteurs de ma fic souhaitent la voir continuer ou la voir finir, vive le choix du publique !

**Edwige :** Mdr !! J'adore Jiraiya et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très délicat avec Iruka !! Je ne suis pas fan du naru/hina, mais je n'ai pas pour but de mettre Naruto avec Sasuke, je vais laisser le choix au lecteurs à la fin de ce chapitre je pense ! Désolé du retard de publication.. TT

**Cc :** Désolé la suite n'est pas arrivé si rapidement, je suis impardonnable, je sais, je sais TT

**Leen :** Mdr, « le corps nu des 2 canons » quand tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas réel, ça me donne envie de pleurer !!

**Big mistake :** Hahaha, quel bon pari… Je te laisse lire, j'espère que tu vas aimer !!

* * *

Iruka regarda vaguement les lieux, sobre, propre tel qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il se retourna pour observer Sasuke toujours adossé à la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci regardait fixement le sol, s'était la première fois qu'Iruka le voyait gêné et non hautain. Il avait sans doute eu raison de venir lui parler, Sasuke n'était pas dans son état normal en ce moment.

- Sasuke, il me semble que ses derniers temps tu as l'air préoccupé. Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler l'autre jour, je n'y ai pas fait assez attention je crois, sinon je ne m'explique pas que toi et Naruto, êtes resté posté à ma fenêtre hier soir.

Sasuke rougit violement et pris enfin la parole.

- Vous saviez… Enfin, qu'on était là ?

- Evidement, Kakashi également, on va dire que vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret quand vous vous disputez.

- Ah…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu, j'aimerais vraiment écouter ce que tu voulais me dire, tu sais, même si je ne suis plus ton sensei, je peux t'aider, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Iruka regarda, surpris, Sasuke rougir encore plus et sembler hésiter. C'était sûrement plus compliqué qu'il ne se l'était imaginé si son élève se mettait dans de tels états. Inquiet il s'approcha et se baissa quelque peu pour être à la hauteur du jeune homme, il lui sourit, de ce merveilleux sourire qui mettait immédiatement à l'aise et dont seul lui avait le secret. Sasuke profita du fait que son ancien sensei ferme les yeux dans son sourire pour poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Iruka sentit le contact et choqué rouvrit les yeux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui-même réagir, la porte du placard le plus proche s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant sortir 2 furies ( j'ai nommé Gaï et Anko) qui se jetèrent sur Sasuke pour l'écarter d'Iruka. Anko la première prit la parole :

- Non mais ça va pas le nabot ! Tu contais faire quoi là, casser un couple ???

- Comment oses-tu t'interférer dans la vie sentimentale de mon rival avant même que nous ayons pu les surprendre en plein acte ?!!!

- Alors le nabot on à perdu sa langue ?

Sasuke soulevé par Anko ne touchait plus le sol et plus qu'en colère, il semblait honteux. Iruka quant à lui en état de choque profond se contentait de cligner les yeux à écarts réguliers.

- Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais casser aucun couple ! C'est juste qu'avant Kakashi et Iruka je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur l'homosexualité. Alors quand j'ai appris leur relation je me suis rendu compte que jamais les filles ne m'avaient attiré, alors j'ai voulu savoir si j'étais, enfin peut être… vous voyez quoi. J'ai voulu aller voir l'intimité du.. .couple pour voir si ça me faisait quelque chose, et justement Naruto avait pour idée de les espionner. Mais ils n'ont rien fait, alors je me suis dit qu'en embrassent un homme je serais si oui ou non j'en étais attirés!

Gaï regarda perplexe Sasuke puis repris la parole :

- Mon dieu, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais dire autant de mots à la suite ! Ca c'est la force de la jeunesse, elle cache bien son jeu !!! Soit, ton discours m'a ému, c'est pour cela que je me propose de te servir de cobaye pour savoir si tu aimes les hommes.

Et Gai s'immobilisa dans une pause triomphante, pouces vers le haut et petites étoiles voletant autour de lui sous les fous rires d'Anko, le regard écoeuré et paniqué de Sasuke et l'absence de réaction notoire d'Iruka. Mais notre jeune professeur fini par se reprendre, et arborant son sourire le plus rassurant s'adressa à son jeune élève.

- Sasuke, c'est normal de se chercher à ton âge, mais c'est une chose qu'il faut laisser venir toute seule, il ne faut pas que tu forces les choses. Tu es jeune, tu finiras par comprendre par toi-même tes préférences et quelle qu'elles soient se ne sera pas important. Il n'y a pas de problème Sasuke, encore une fois ne t'inquiète pas…

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du village, dans les appartements d'Iruka, Naruto et Kakashi mangeaient leur petit déjeuné.

- Dis Sensei !

- Oui Naruto…

- Est-ce que maintenant je dois t'appeler papa ?

Kakashi choqué s'étrangla bruyamment avec le lait qu'il buvait pendant que Naruto joyeux de cette réaction riait sous cape.

- Papa ? Tu veux m'appeler papa ???

- Non mais c'est vrai, Iruka est mon tuteur, donc en quelque sorte c'est mon père, tu es le fiancé de mon père, donc tu es mon beau-père, je me trompe ?

- …

- Moi je trouve ça géniale, tu vas m'acheter des cadeaux pour Noël, mon anniversaire, nouvel an, il faudra que tu m'invites souvent à manger des ramens,tu m'apprendras pleins de techniques dont tu as le secret, mais plus important… Je VEUX voir le visage de mon deuxième papa !!!

Kakashi d'abord décontenancé regarda son nouveau « fils » le dévisager avec un sourire sadique. Puis se prenant au jeu répondit :

- Naruto je t'invite déjà chez Ichiraku au moins une fois par semaine, je t'offre toujours des cadeaux pour éviter que tu brailles, je veux bien t'apprendre des techniques mais qui me dit que tu seras capable de les maîtriser ? Et tu as oublié que si tu décides que je mérite la place de père, à moi aussi il faudra m'acheter des cadeaux. Quant à mon visage, si tu le vois, il faudra que je te tue…

Naruto et Kakashi se regardèrent longtemps une lueur de défit dans les yeux et finirent leur petit déjeuné dans une ambiance pour le moins tendue. Kakashi finit par se dire qu'il serait peut être temps, qu'avec deux heures de retard, il aille se rendre au bureau de Tsunade.

Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, il constata que la rue commerçante était très fréquentée à cette heure de la matinée, alors qu'il descendait une à une les marche il sentit Naruto se jeter sur lui par derrière et hurler :

- Au revoir papa, travaille bien et rentre vite à la maison !

Kakashi était vert de colère et lançait des regards meurtriers sur les passants qui se permettaient de rires. Néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire à Naruto et s'en alla boudeur, non sans prêter une attention agacée à son élève qui lui réclamé un câlin parce qu'il allait lui manquer aujourd'hui. Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule en plus ce sal mioche ! Fois de Kakashi, sa vengeance serait terrible, tremblez misérables pêcheurs.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre est finit, débute à présent les sondages au nombre de trois :_

_ Qui veux que cette fic continu malgré la fin du défit d'Iruka ?_

_ Vous préférez que Sasuke soit gay ou hétéro ?_

_ Quels couples souhaiteriez vous voir apparaître chez nos cher ninja ?_

_Voilà j'attends votre avis avec impatiente !!_


	9. Vengeances et film à deux

_Le peuple a parlé, alors voilà la suite ! J'ai essayé d'être plus rapide que d'habitudes, mais parfois, forcer l'imagination n'est pas chose aisée ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai tenté de le faire légèrement plus long qu'à l'ordinaire également, pour me faire pardonner de mon irrégularité de publication. Alors pour les couples que vous voulez voir apparaître, ils y en à pleins parmi vous qui ne sont pas du tout d'accord alors je vais essayer de faire pour le mieux ( même s'ils n'apparaissent pas encore dans ce chapitre, c'est avant tout un kaka/Iru quand même). Bon je vais arrêter de blablater et je vais vous laisser lire !_

* * *

**Kakashigirl60 : **T'inquiète pas que je ne vais pas laisser le kakairu dans un amour paradisiaque sans ennuis à l'horizon, je vais d'abord les faire un peu baver, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et puis de toute façon, se sont des âmes sœur !!!!!

**Kagami Black :** Papa Kakashi et la vengeance, ce que tu fais à Kakashi, il te le rend au centuple !! N'à t'on jamais dit que les génies sont un peu dérangés ?

**Dragon heart :** Sasushika, intéressant comme idée ! C'est bien parce que comme j'écris au fur et à mesure c'est possible de m'influencer ! Allez j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

**Cmoa :** Comme je suis d'accord avec toi, le kakairu c'est le paradis , impossible de faire mieux, quoi que j'aime bien le royed dans fullmetal alchemist, mais quand même kakairu c'est mieux ! L'évolution des sentiments rapide, c'est possible mais ne te réjouis pas si vite ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura que de la joie et de la bonne humeur dans leur couple. Justement ils se sont mis ensemble sans vraiment se connaître, l'apprentissage sera peut être bien drôle ( sourire sadique).

**Edwige :** J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde apprécie la soudaine paternité de Kakashi !! ( Moi comprise) Tu te prosterne à mes pieds pour un Lee/ Tenten, je vais me le noter quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, hahaha ( rire diabolique) ! Tu as raison, moi non plus je n'aime pas Sakura ! Bonne lecture ! Mdr pour ta sœur, je ne peux rien dire je dessine du kakairu en cours, charment, l'an dernier ma prof de philo est tombée sur un dessin "très explicite", j'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie, je l'entends encore gueulé : « C'est un joli dessin mais c'est un peu pornographique »

**CC :** Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant Gaï, mais le truc, c'est que pour éviter les cauchemars il ne faut pas imaginer ce qui se passerait après le « baisé »… Et le papa Kakashi il a pas fini d'en baver, je te le dis ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant !

**Wydra Iruka : **J'aime bien Sasukegay, genre l'évidence quoi , si les personnages étaient réels, j'en connais un qui serait ravis ! ( Et j'en connais une rose qui aurait bien vite fait de se pendre) !

**Wookie : **Merci d'avoir répondu au sondage Je dois avouer que ta réponse par rapport à Sasuke m'a donné quelques idées, même si je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait advenir de lui ! C'est vrai qu'il me reste le pari de Gaï et Anko, pauvre Iruka alors qu'il s'est déjà fait espionner par jiraiya…

**Motokolove : **Merci d'avoir répondu, pour la peine je poste plus rapidement que d'habitude . Je vois que la relation familiale et conflictuelle Kakashi/Naruto inspire pas mal de monde !!

**Big mistake**Bonne idée pour ce qui est du petit drame de Sasuke, vraiment très bonne idée… ( rêvasse) ! Pour un shino/kiba/shika ça va être dur comme les personnages ne sont pas encore présent dans ma fic, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, même si je ne promets rien.

* * *

Alors que Jiraiya « squattait » nonchalamment l'appartement d'Iruka, pendant que celui ci enseignait à l'Académie. Il vidait consciencieusement le frigidaire tout en ce demandant si son prochain livre parlerait de yaoi, ça serait nouveau en effet, mais en même temps ça attirerait sûrement une bonne partie de la gente féminine. Et mince, voilà qu'il pestait dans la cuisine, son beau kimono auquel il tenait tant ( son vêtement préféré depuis la perte de son caleçon fétiche) était couvert de saké, c'est ce qui arrive quand on essaye de boire et de manger en même temps. Bon, ne paniquons pas, Jiraiya doit pouvoir réussir à faire une lessive, direction la salle de bain !

- KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Un hurlement strident retentit quelques minutes plus tard de cette dite salle de bain, en effet Jiraiya rouge de colère et d'incompréhension regardait effaré son caleçon fétiche ( disparu dans les appartements de Tsunade et retrouvé dans ceux d'Iruka O.O) plié en quatre sur une pile de linge propre attendant d'être rangé. Passé du rouge, au blanc, puis au vert Jiraiya jura à son tour une vengeance tout aussi terrible que celle de Kakashi.

-----

Iruka à l'autre bout du village se sentit très mal tout d'un coup sans en comprendre la raison, mauvaises ondes sûrement.

-----

Du côté de Kakashi, qui était partit en mission avec toute sa fine équipe, il essayait temps bien que mal d'échapper aux assauts d'un jeune blond déchaîné qui hurlait avoir un père indigne, ce qui n'était pas un mal car ça l'empêchait d'aller étrangler son élève taciturne qui avait osé embrasser SON Iruka. Pour Kakashi s'était décidé le membre préféré de son équipe était définitivement Sakura, gentille fille, sage, gentille fifille…

Naruto finissant par se lasser, du moins pour le moment, enfin c'est surtout parce que son sensei venait de troquer une heure de calme contre une sortie chez Ichiraku, ( ne vous moquez pas de Kakashi j'aimerais vous y voir vous avec un Naruto collé au basque 3 fois plus excité qu'à son habitude, et Naruto lui ne perds pas le Nord, Ichiraku, ça ne se refuse pas) se mit en tête d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sas'ke comme ça tu as roulé une pelle à Iruka sensei ??

- Comment !!!!!!

- Tu n'étais pas au courant Sakura ? Je crois que Sasuke et Kakashi craquent sur la même personne !

- O.O…

- Alors sas'ke-teme tu n'as pas de commentaires à faire ??

C'était mauvais, très mauvais, réflexion faite, Kakashi préférait quand Naruto lui réclamait de voir son visage, c'était beaucoup moins énervant que de lui rappeler qu'il était en concurrence avec un môme. Ce n'est pas comme si Kakashi se sentait en danger, mais quand même, cette histoire le perturbait, après tout sa relation était toute fraîche avec Iruka, ils devaient encore apprendre à se connaître à développer d'avantage leurs sentiments. S'il ne prenait pas plus soins du professeur peut être que celui ci tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, après tout il n'était pas rare de voir un passant le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Leur histoire était allée si vite, peut être qu'Iruka n'était pas clair avec ses sentiments, peut être est-ce seulement de l'attirance physique ? Et puis que savait-il vraiment d'Iruka ? On dit souvent que les génies sont un peu perturbés, pour Kakashi s'était une tendance à l'anxiété et à la paranoïa…

Sasuke de plus en plus énervé, enfin surtout honteux, essayait temps bien que mal de garder son self contrôle légendaire, mais c'était dur, très dur quand on était parcourut de pulsions meurtrières envers un bonbon pleurnichard et un imbécile braillard. Une chose est sûre c'est la première fois qu'il souhaitait aussi ardemment la fin imminente d'une mission.

- Bien ! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu de notre mission ; Ce charment village dans lequel nous venons d'arriver nous a engagé pour élucider une histoire d'enlèvement. En effet les jeunes filles vierges ( c'est marrant à ce mot ses yeux, enfin son œil visible, c'est mis à briller, comme quoi on ne change pas un pervers…) de ce village ont tendance à disparaître les unes après les autres. Le plan est simple, il nous faut deux personnes dissimulées en cas de problème et deux personnes sur le terrain.

- Je suppose que je dois aller sur le terrain Sensei. Fit une Sakura moyennement motivé par une perspective d'agression sur sa personne.

- Non Sakura, il nous faut deux personnes très calme sur qui l'on peut entièrement compter pour protéger les deux agents de terrains. Donc toi et moi nous surveillerons la scène à l'écart.

- Quoi ?????? Hurla Naruto. Ca veut dire que… que…

- Oui Naruto-kun, mon cher « fils » adoré ( hin hin, tu veux encore que je sois ton père petit avorton ?) , ça veut dire que toi et Sasuke vous allez mettre de jolies jupettes pour vous promener dans ce petit village et avec joie et bonne humeur s'il vous plaît!!

Et voilà un beau début de vengeance pour deux sales petits perturbateurs pensa Kakashi en dissimulant un rire machiavélique derrière son masque (Oh ! Combien si pratique).

-----

C'est en plein milieu de la nuit que l'équipe épuisée et victorieuse de la mission arriva enfin devant les portes de Konoha.

Kakashi, qui, il y a quelques minutes était ravi de rentrer ( il pourrait aller voir Iruka) déchanta rapidement quand Naruto soutint qu'il voulait aller dormir avec son tuteur comme il le faisait souvent à ses retours de mission. Kakashi l'aurait bien envoyé paître mais une journée d'humiliation suffisait pour le petit blond, il verrait plus tard pour l'embêter d'avantage.

Quelques heures avaient passé et Kakashi ne dormait toujours pas, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de son amant il regardait celui ci dormir avec un parasite blond qui avait insisté pour partager le même lit. Le petit blond était peut être un gros trouble fête, néanmoins Kakashi ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait ( sans doute parce qu'il crie moins comme ça). Il contempla encore un moment la scène et décida qu'il serait temps pour lui aussi de rentrer dormir. Peut être que paterner… non être un **tout **petit peu présent dans la vie de Naruto ne serait pas vraiment un mal.

Rejoignant son appartement, il constata que lumières et portes y étaient allumés et ouvertes, Kakashi reconnu la silhouette de Jiraiya par une de ses fenêtres, étrange, que lui voulait-il à une heure pareille ? ( Moi j'ai une petite idée ).

**16°jour :**

Aujourd'hui le village de Konoha était calme, très calme, trop calme. Pas d'espionnage sur notre couple préféré, pas de Kakashi se promenant avec un livre indécent, pas de Naruto qui hurlait papa… Vraiment bizarre. Peut être était-ce dut au fait que personnes n'avait encore vu Kakashi de la journée. Gaï et Anko contrariés de ce contre temps dans leur observation des tourtereaux décidèrent de mener l'enquête appelée : « Mais ou est donc passé Kakashi » ??

D'abord : visiter les lieux que Kakashi fréquente le plus souvent :

Chez Iruka : non rien.

Chez Ichiraku avec ses élèves : non plus.

Au terrain d'entraînement : toujours pas.

A la librairie alors : non, elle est fermée aujourd'hui.

Chez l'Hokage : Ha … justement, elle aussi l'attend.

Au mémorial : niet.

Bon ben il ne reste plus 36 solutions, il est peut être encore chez lui entrain de dormir. Et c'est comme ça que Gaï , seul, (Anko et lui s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain) toquait depuis 3 bonnes minutes en imitant une jolie mélodie d'une chanson sur une certaine force de la jeunesse. Kakashi exténué cria de l'autre côté de la porte :

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est moi cher rival !!! Sors de là, tout le monde te cherche.

- Non…

- Non ??? Allez Kakashi, dis ce qui ne va pas à ton meilleur ami !!!!! Je saurais te répondre, tel la force de la jeunesse répand sa puissance chez les…

- C'est bon ! Coupa précipitamment Kakashi, qui en avait entendu assez. Je ne peux pas sortir, je n'ai plus de masque.

- Plus de masque ??? Je croyais que tu en avais une quarantaine, de forme et de couleurs différentes !

- Ben oui, mais j'en ai plus, Jiraiya me les a confisqué.

- Ben c'est pas grave mon cher rivale enroule toi la tête dans une serviette.

- Euh… Bof, par contre si tu pouvais aller m'en récupérer au moins un…

- Pas de problème, la force de la jeunesse triomphera !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une furie verte déferla à toute allure dans les rues de Konoha pour sa nouvelle mission : « A la recherche du masque volé ».

-----

Kakashi devait se l'avouer la punition que lui avait infligé Jiraiya n'était pas si terrible ( d'ailleurs pourquoi c'était que lui qui s'était fait punir et pas Iruka ?), s'il avait su que cela mènerais à cette situation il aurait fait semblant de perdre ses précieux masques depuis bien longtemps. Installé sur son canapé avec Iruka dans le creux des bras, ils regardaient un film en tête-à-tête. Ou plutôt Iruka regardait un film, Kakashi n'arrivait pas à garder ses yeux sur l'écran, ils étaient plutôt captivés par l'homme adossé contre lui. Doucement, le géni fit glisser sa main sur le pull de son amant direction le ventre, Iruka n'y prêta pas attention, bien. La main ondula caressant légèrement et gentiment la peau à travers le pull. Kakashi sourit, téméraire il passa ses doigts sous le tissu du pull durant un moment stratégique du film ou il savait qu'Iruka ne ferait que très peu attention à lui, il déposa alors sa paume déjà brûlante à plat sur la musculature du jeune professeur. ( faire des câlins à Iruka est une vraie stratégie de guerre , il ne faut pas être trop bête sinon on finit frustré)

Déjà fébrile, Kakashi transforma peut à peut ses caresses en attouchements, tout en soufflant sensuellement dans le cou de son amant. Celui ci frissonna, réagissant enfin.

- T'exciterais tu tout seul Kakashi ? Demanda t-il taquin.

- Je n'attends que toi… Répondit le géni la voie déjà bien rauque.

- …

Passage stressant du film oblige, Iruka retourna son attention vers l'écran et se blottit d'avantage, dans un automatisme, contre son compagnon, alors que la musique d'ambiance mystérieuse commençait.

Kakashi, amusé, en profita pour passer sa deuxième main sous le bout de tissu. Une sur chaque flan, les massant, les parcourant avec avidité, il déposa un baiser incandescent dans le creux de la nuque du professeur. Celui ci étant tiraillé entre son désir naissant et l'angoisse de son film.

- Kakashi ! Demanda t-il plaintif, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il en attendait.

Le géni, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, bascula le corps de son amant sous lui et s'y pressa langoureusement. Iruka, subissant des bouffées de chaleur violentes, se laissa dévorer le cou tout en gardent un œil intéressé sur le film.

Kakashi saisit doucement le menton du brun et l'orienta pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tsss tsss tsss, Iru' le film se sera pour plus tard.

- Tu es un monstre, on allait savoir qui était le meurtrier.

- Je sais… Répondit seulement le gris en souriant.

Kakashi saisit alors la lèvre inférieure de son amant, la suçotant amoureusement et consciencieusement, ce qui termina pour le jeune homme allongé sous lui de le désintéresser de la télévision.

Toc toc toc.

Iruka se redressa vivement et dit précipitamment:

- Kakashi va ouvrir !

Heureux de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur le film, en plus il avait de la chance, le meurtrier n'était pas encore connu…

Alors qu'Iruka bullait, complètement captivé devant la télé, l'argenté regardait sa porte pensive, ne pouvant décemment pas ouvrir alors qu'il n'avait plus de masque. Bon, ce n'est pas grave les portes ne sont pas épaisses ici :

- Oui, qui c'est ?

* * *

_Voilà chapitre bouclé, mais qui vient sonner chez Kakashi ?_

_Gaï qui a récupéré un masque ?_

_Jiraiya qui a décidé que sa punition ne compensait pas totalement le vol de son caleçon ?_

_Naruto qui vient encore saouler Kakashi ?_

_Sasuke qui viendrait maintenant essayer d'embrasser Kakashi ?_

_Autres ?_

_La, tout de suite, moi-même je ne sais pas, ça mérite une intense réflexion ( si c'est pas encore décidé, vous pouvez m'inflencer ) ! Allez rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !! _


	10. la nuit dans le parc

_Désolé du retard, j'ai vraiment était en dessous de tout !_

_Mais l'inspiration est rapatrie, je vais essayer de m'y remettre sérieusement !_

_Pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra, à quand la prosternation ?_

_Lol, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, merci encore pour vos reviews, j'y réponds de nouveau au prochain chapitre !_

* * *

Kakashi saisit alors la lèvre inférieure de son amant, la suçotant amoureusement et consciencieusement, ce qui termina, pour le jeune homme allongé sous lui de le désintéresser de la télévision.

Toc toc toc.

Iruka se redressa vivement et dit précipitamment:

-Kakashi va ouvrir !

-…

Heureux de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur le film, en plus il avait de la chance, le meurtrier n'était pas encore démasqué…

Alors qu'Iruka bullait, complètement captivé devant la télé, l'argenté regardait sa porte pensif, ne pouvant décemment pas ouvrir alors qu'il n'avait plus de masque. Bon, ce n'est pas grave les portes ne sont pas épaisses ici :

-Oui, qui c'est ?

-C'est Naruto, ouvre moi !

Kakashi s'emmitoufla dans une écharpe trouvée à proximité et ouvrit la porte l'air las.

Une boule blonde se jeta littéralement sur lui pour lui faire un gros câlin.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? S'inquiéta l'argenté.

-C'est Sasuke, il est bizarre.

-Oui, ben comme d'habitude quoi !

-…

-Euh… hihi. Va y dis moi ce qu'il a fait.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-PARDON ???????? Hurla Iruka du salon.

Naruto le rejoignit pour changer de bras et avoir un nouveau câlin.

Kakashi le regardait avec une drôle de lueur et demanda :

-C'était comment ?

-Décevant. Répondit le blond on ne peut plus sérieux.

Iruka et kakashi sous le choc se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-Il embrasse si mal ? Pouffa le jonin.

-Ben pas vraiment, mais comparé à…

Naruto s'arrêta mal à l'aise, les deux adultes crurent que leur yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Iruka, en mode papa poule, qui veut tous savoir dit méfiant :

-Naruto, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Euh… C'est que, c'était pendant mon entraînement avec Jiraiya alors, quand je suis rentré je n'ai pas pensé à en parler…

-C'est qui ??? Hurla presque Kakashi avec une impatiente certaine dans la voix.

Naruto rougit et garda les lèvres ermétiquements closes. Il avait l'impression d'être face à deux groupies prêtent à s'évanouir au moindre de ses mots.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler… se refrogna le blond.

-Bon. Répondit Kakashi. Et Sasuke, pourquoi il t'a embrassé ?

-Je sais pas, un truc du genre : il voulait savoir s'il préférait les gars ou les filles. Maintenant il va aller embrasser une fille pour comparer.

Une lueur démente traversa le regard de Kakashi et il se tourna tel un enfant hyperactif vers Iruka.

- Dis Iru' on va voir ? Hein ? Dis ?

Iruka devant les yeux suppliants de son fils et son petit ami lança un dernier regard triste vers la télévision avant de répondre :

-C'est partit, allons-y !

-----

Kakashi, Iruka et Naruto étaient cachés dans le parc et regardaient de loin Sasuke adossé contre un arbre. Iruka faisait des efforts conséquents pour masquer la présence de Naruto qui s'agitait de plus en plus d'impatiente, ce qui n'était pas évident quand son amant l'étreignait toutes les 5 secondes.

Ils se calmèrent d'un coups en entendant quelqu'un venir, la personne chantait, et la voie était de plus en plus forte :

« …

Vive le saké

Le saké est mon ami

J'm'en suis bâfrée toute la nuit

Jiraiya était tellement pété

Qu'il a roulé comme un tonneau

C'est un vrai blaireau

Vive le saké

… »

Tsunade vacillante interrompit sa chanson et une bouteille de saké toujours à la main, interpella Sasuke.

-Et toi ! L'emo la bas contre l'arbre. Qu'est-ce tu fous dehors en pleine nuit ?

-J'attends de savoir si je préfère les hommes ou les femmes.

Sasuke s'approcha timidement de la blonde qui s'était remise à chantonnée. Kakashi sidéré chuchota :

-Il va quand même pas essayer d'embrasser l'hokage ??

Mais Tsunade qui n'était déjà plus sur terre se détourna et chanta à tue tête en s'éloignant :

« …

Sasuke est emo

Sasuke est pas beau

Il lui faudrait du saké

Pour se décoincer

Vive le saké

Le saké est notre ami

… »

-Ouf ! Soupira Iruka qui ne tenait vraiment pas à assister à un baiser hypothétique entre ces deux là.

-Chuttt, quelqu'un d'autre approche ! Souffla le gris.

En effet une nouvelle personne se présenta non loin sur le sentier.

-C'est lee et tenten ????????? S'étonna le blond ? Je rêve ou ils se roulent des pelles ?

-…

-Ne me répondez surtout pas.

Agacé Naruto se tourna pour voir ce que faisaient les deux autres.

-KAKASHI !!! Enlève tout de suite la main du pantalon d'Iruka !!!!

-Tais-toi Naruto, on va se faire repérer…

Heureusement Lee et tenten passèrent vite leur chemin, et une énième personne passa par-là. Sasuke remit du choque d'avoir vu un truc vert embrasser une chose à chignons, sembla particulièrement s'y intéresser.

-Qui c'est ? Je vois pas ! Demanda Naruto.

-Anko…

En effet Anko regardait suspicieusement partout autour d'elle. Sasuke, sur de lui, l'aborda :

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-En fait oui, tes profs, ça fait un baille que j'ai perdu leur piste.

-Et bien ça tombe bien, je sais où ils sont, mais c'est donnant donnant.

-C'est du bluffe ! Souffla kakashi à quelques pas de là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Se refrogna Anko.

-Un baiser.

-Et ben, t'as peur de rien toi.

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, après tout, on est nympho ou on ne l'est pas, sous les couinements dégoûtés de Naruto.

_Pov Sasuke : Bauf… pareil. Bi?_

-Alors où sont-ils?

Sasuke redescendit sur terre et tenta de s'enfuir pour ne pas se prendre une baffe en répondant qu'il ne s'avait pas. Anko cracha un hurlement de frustration et s'élança rageusement à sa poursuite.

Le parc resta alors silencieux un instant avant que la voix de Naruto ne s'élève dans la nuit.

-Kami-sama, Kakashi, Iruka, il y a des chambres pour faire ça.

------

**17° jour :**

Iruka s'accroupit entre les cuisses de Kakashi, il ouvrit petit à petit les boutons de la chemise de son vis à vis et prit la parole :

-Dit Kakashi ?

Celui ci, passa ses mains derrière le dos du brun pour le presser contre son torse, interrompant provisoirement le retrait de sa chemise.

-Oui ?

Iruka frémit et se positionna sur les hanches de kakashi, là, il se déhancha langoureusement un sourire aux lèvres et continua :

-A ton avis, la personne que Naruto a embrassé, on la connaît ?

Kakashi gémit sous les mouvements du brun et sentit l'excitation prendre place petit à petit. Il déposa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant et fit de lent allez retours.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être, il faudra demander à Jiraiya si vraiment tu veux savoir.

Iruka s'écarta un peu pour ôter entièrement la chemise du jonin. Il resta là à regarder les muscles tendus du torse qui s'offrait à lui.

-J'ai déjà tenté justement.

Kakashi ressentait un manque, il mourait d'envie que les mains du professeur se posent contre sa peau brûlante pour le caresser jusqu'à plus soif.

-Qu'a t-il dit ?

Iruka appuya sur le torse de Kakashi pour le pousser en arrière, une fois fait, il se pencha pour venir bien au-dessus de lui.

-Il a évité de répondre et c'est enfuis.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas, Iruka prenait les devants, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et un nouveau flux de sang vient gonfler son désir déjà imposant.

-Tu as un avis sur son comportement ?

La main d'Iruka, frôlante, parcouru le torse de l'argenté en ne l'effleurant que très légèrement. Il se délecta alors des frissons qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts.

-Oui, je pense qu'on doit la connaître.

Kakashi gémit bruyamment quand la main du plus jeune se faufila dans son pantalon, restant au-dessus du caleçon pour augmenter sa frustration.

-C'est possible.

Iruka frotta lascivement et extrêmement lentement l'entrejambe de Kakashi, son propre bassin collé au-dessus de celui de l'argenté, il pouvait également se délecter du mouvement qui venait lui aussi l'exciter.

L'excitation et la pression étaient telle que bien vite Kakashi sentit l'orgasme venir, ce qu'Iruka comprit, il ralentit alors ses gestes provoquant des cris frustrés de son amant. Le jonin n'en pouvant plus bascula les position et ôta le tissus qui le séparait encore du corps nu d'Iruka.

Se repenchant sur lui, leurs virilités entrèrent en contact entraînant des glapisements de plaisir.

Les frottements reprirent, plus rapides, plus précis.

Quand Kakashi se sentit partir, il souffla à Iruka de jouir avec lui ce qui suffit pour les faire basculer tous deux dans un orgasme ravageur.

-C'est peut être Jiraiya que Naruto a embrassé. Dit Kakashi entre deux souffles saccadés.

-…

-Ben quoi, ça se tient ! J'ai envie de savoir maintenant.

-----

Pas très loin de là, Naruto se levait et en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre, il vit au loin, deux masses essoufflées qui se poursuivaient au ralenti.

_Pov Naruto : Et ben… Sasuke et Anko n'en ont toujours pas fini ??_

Il cria alors, prit de compassion :

-Anko ! Ils sont à l'appart de Kakashi !

Sasuke enfin débarrassé de la nympho enragée le rejoignit.

-Naruto, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

* * *

_Mdr, que de suspens !!_

_Qui Naruto a t-il embrassé ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui passe dans la tête de Sasuke ?_

_Et enfin un peu de concret pour le kakairu !_


	11. les sources chaudes

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic !_

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire aussi vite que je pouvais. Il est aussi un peu plus long que d'habitude._

_Comme promis, je vais de nouveau répondre aux reviews ( et oui, je suis gentille)_

D grey man : Quand j'ai lu ta review sur l'asexualité j'ai pété de rire comme jamais ! Merci

beaucoup

Cc : Voilà la suite, fini le suspens mdr ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Leenaren : Mdr pour la lampe, j'ai trop ris ! Alors, tu en as fait baver à kakashi ? J'ai beaucoup hésité à le faire embrasser Tsunade, mais je n'avais pas pensé au coup de la poitrine lol !

Wydra Iruka : Non, non, malheureusement je n'ai pas encore était touchée par la divinité, sniff… Sympa tes propositions, je te présente les réponses mdr, je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! Vive kakairu, de même !

Iwaka kawai : Merci beaucoup, tu me flattes !

Witch reporter : Moi aussi je pense que Gaï serait capable de sortir de ce placard… mdr, j'aime écrire sur ce personnage.

I love Chine :Fin de suspens insoutenable avec ce chapitre, je te rassure!

* * *

Quand Kakashi se sentit partir, il souffla à Iruka de jouir avec lui ce qui suffit pour les faire basculer tous deux dans un orgasme ravageur.

-C'est peut être Jiraiya que Naruto a embrassé. Dit Kakashi entre deux souffles saccadés.

-…

-Ben quoi, ça se tient ! J'ai envie de savoir maintenant.

-----

Pas très loin de là, Naruto se levait et en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre, il vit au loin, deux masses essoufflées qui se poursuivaient au ralenti.

_Pov Naruto : Et ben… Sasuke et Anko n'en ont toujours pas fini ??_

Il cria alors, prit de compassion :

-Anko ! Ils sont à l'appart de Kakashi !

Sasuke enfin débarrassé de la nympho enragée le rejoignit.

-Naruto, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Vraiment ? Je t'écoute va-y.

_Pov Naruto : Sas'ke veut parler, de sa propre initiative, il l'admet en plus… On aura vraiment tout vu._

-C'est que… C'est gênant.

-T'inquiète pas, de toute façon je me moquerais de toi dans tous les cas.

_Pov Sasuke : Mmmmh… __Il est vraiment con ou il le fait exprès pour me faire chier ?_

-C'est à propos d'Anko, et accroche toi ce que je vais te dire va faire l'effet d'une bombe.

-----

-Kakashi…. Grogna le jeune professeur.

-Ben quoi, hier tu voulais tellement savoir qui avait embrassé ton « bébé ».

-Mais l'hypothèse que se soit Jiraiya n'est pas un peu tirée par les cheveux ?

-Crois moi, Jiraiya est plus pervers que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Il n'aime pas pour ainsi dire les femmes ou les hommes, non, il aime le sexe, quelque il soit. Il serait tout à fait du genre a avoir appris certaines choses à Naruto.

-…

-Pourquoi tu es tout blanc Iruka ?

-Tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire?

-Quoi que naru a été dépuc/

Iruka furieux mis une main sur la bouche du plus âgé le mettant au défit de prononcer cet horrible mot. Kakashi étant assez intelligent pour savoir qu'Iruka, même chunin modeste, quand il s'agissait de son chouchou blond pouvait être bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel anbu ne rajouta rien.

Iruka devant l'appartement du sanin se trouvait vraiment ridicule, malgré tout, pour faire plaisir à son amant ( et lui prouver qu'il avait tord ) toqua sèchement à la porte.

Jiraiya ouvrit presque immédiatement et s'exclama joyeusement :

-Mon meilleur élève et son petit ami récemment devenu homme !!

Une nuée dense commença à émaner d'un Iruka rouge de colère…

-Qu'est ce qui vous emmène les jeunes ?

-Yo, on vient parler de Naru'. Fredonna l'argenté.

-Un problème ? S'inquiéta l'ermite ( enfin anciennement ermite, parce qu'en ce moment moins. )

-Oui. Cracha Iruka pet sec, pour qui les tensions s'accumulaient décidément aujourd'hui.

-haha… Kakashi gêné se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Par hasard tu n'aurais pas… hum… Pendant ton entraînement avec lui, pratiqué le corps à corps de… trop près ?

-Raaah Kakashi, pourquoi tu es gêné tout d'un coup ? S'étonna le brun, se retournant vers Jiraiya il reprit. Vous n'auriez pas embrassé, ou couché avec Naruto non ? Ca travail Kakashi depuis hier, dites lui que non, qu'on en finisse.

-…

-0.0

- ??

_pov Iruka : Dites moi qu'il ne répond pas parce qu'il trouve la situation trop stupide, je vous en prie._

-D'où vous vient cette idée saugrenue ? Répondit enfin Jiraiya.

-Paraît-il que Sasuke embrasse moins bien que ce qu'il a connu durant son entraînement avec toi! Plaisanta Kakashi.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous savez Jiraiya-san, votre soudain intérêt à cette nouvelle paraît suspect. Lâcha Iruka suspicieux.

_Pov Jiraiya : Aïe, mais c'est qu'en mode papa poule notre petit Iruka ferait presque peur… _

-----

-Allez Sasuke, arrête le suspens, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je crois que… Anko est un homme.

-Hein ???? J'comprends rien.

-Mais si Naruto, quand elle m'a embrassé, elle s'est serrée contre moi, et j'ai sentit une chose qui ressemblait à une autre et qu'elle n'aurait pas dut avoir.

_Pov Naruto : Mais de quoi y parle ? j'pige rien…_

-Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées.

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ? S'énerva le brun.

-Tu vas te ridiculiser Sasuke-teme.

-----

Alors qu'Iruka s'apprêtait à continuer son interrogatoire sur la personne de Jiraiya, Naruto et Sasuke firent irruption devant eux.

_Pov Jiraiya : Ouf, sauvé…_

-'Ruka ! Minauda le petit Blond.

Le jeune professeur immédiatement au petit soin de son petit soleil le prit dans ses bras.

-Sasuke y m'a dit que Anko était un homme.

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? S'enthousiasma Kakashi, qui décidément, adorait les embrouilles.

-Bon, c'est partit ! S'écria Jiraiya, peux convaincu mais ravi par cette diversion qui s'offrait à lui.

-----

Kakashi et Iruka s'étaient finalement désintéressés de cette affaire ( interrogatoire remit à plus tard ) et s'étaient isolés aux abords de la forêt de Konoha.

-Tu sais Kakashi, en fait je ne connaît presque rien de toi.

L'argenté attira le brun contre son torse et l'enlaça.

-Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir.

-Je ne sais pas, un peu tout, ta famille, ton enfance, ta vie amoureuse…

Kakashi embrassa la tempe d'Iruka avec une grande tendresse.

-Si je te parle de ma vie, tu me raconteras la tienne aussi ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Tout ? Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir dit ça ? Répondit taquin le géni.

-Non…Non… Bégaya le plus jeune. J'assume, mais quelque chose me dit que là, ton esprit s'égare de la discussion vers le charnel.

-J'ai une idée qui allie les deux. On va jouer à un jeu, tu vas me poser une question sûr ma vie, et pour chaque réponse que je te donne j'ai le droit à un baisé de ta part. Et selon la difficulté de la question je peux choisir où tu m'embrasse.

-Pourquoi pas ! Sourit Iruka. Bien, parle moi de… la perte de ta virginité !

-Oula ! Rigola l'argenté. Ca mériterait un baisé très bien situé, mais je vais commencer gentil, ça sera le cou.

-La réponse d'abord.

-J'avais 14 ans, je sais c'est jeune, mais j'étais déjà anbu et paraît-il qu'à se titre mon espérance de vie ne devait pas être bien élevée. S'était avec une femme, elle était très belle. C'était pendant une mission, elle était la fille du commanditaire. Elle était muette, mais dégagée en contrepartie tellement dans son comportement, sa gestuelle. Elle était captivante, fascinante. J'en garde un très bon souvenir, c'est elle qui était venue me voir et elle est repartie avant que je ne me réveille.

-Tu l'as revu par après ?

-Jamais, c'était comme une passion désespérée au milieu du danger, l'instinct. On dit que quand les humains sont en détresse, il cherchent le réconfort, la procréation pour la survie de l'espèce. C'est une pulsion ancestrale.

Iruka réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, songeur il laissa son regard se perdre dans celui très doux de son vis à vis.

La voie rauque et sensuelle de Kakashi raisonna dans le silence :

-Embrasse moi.

Iruka ne se fit pas prier. Il souffla dans le cou de son amant, se délectant des frissons de celui-ci. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et palpitante. De sa langue, il vient y goûter fébrilement. Kakashi gémit sous cette caresse humide et érotique. Iruka s'éloigna, pour de nouveau, se perdre dans le regard de son homme.

-Mais si c'est un bon souvenir, ce n'est rien comparé à la perte de ta virginité mon chéri ! Gloussa le plus âgé.

-Je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Protesta pitoyablement le brun. Je déteste l'alcool…

-Tu étais déchaîné ! Le charia Kakashi.

-Je suis sûr que tu mens pour me mettre mal à l'aise !

-Même pas.

-----

Jiraiya, Naruto et Sasuke espionnaient de loin, à la dérobé, Kurénai et Anko dans les sources d'eaux chaudes.

-Comment on fait maintenant pour savoir ? S'impatienta le blond. On voit rien avec les serviettes.

-Naruto, nous avons beaucoup de chance, elles ne connaissent pas ton oroike no jutsu. Donc, tu te métamorphoses, tu les rejoints et tu vas malencontreusement tirer sur la serviette d'Anko, ok ?

-Oh non, Jiraiya ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit tout faire ?

-Parce que si tu veux devenir Hokage il faut apprendre à te mouiller un peu.

-Mouai, c'est n'importe quoi comme excuse.

Néanmoins, Naruto au féminin se retrouva rapidement dans les sources emmailloté dans une longue serviette. Il s'assit d'abord le plus loin possible des deux jeunes femmes pour bouder tranquillement dans son coin.

-Et toi ! Cria Anko.

Naruto se retourna pour être sûr que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. L'aurait-elle déjà reconnu ? Stressé il répondit.

-Oui ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu n'es pas d'ici ?

-Non, je suis une ninja de suna en visite.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous, on serait ravie de faire ta connaissance. Dit gentiment Kurénai.

Naruto rougit et s'approcha.

-Merci !

-Mais de rien jeune fille, tu es très mignonne dit donc. Tu as quel âge ?

-15 ans.

Jiraiya au loin était ravi de l'avancement du plan, bientôt, si Naruto ne se dégonflait pas, il pourrait se rincer l'œil comme rarement il en avait l'occasion. Sasuke lui restait calme, très calme, trop calme…

-Tu es venue seule à Konoha ? Reprit Anko.

-Oui, je suis venue faire une visite diplomatique, c'est Gaara qui m'envois.

-C'est vrai ? Répondit Kurénai. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu lui-même, un ninja du village, qui a un peu près ton âge, aurait été ravi de pouvoir le revoir.

Naruto rougit de plus bel en comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui, il était touché qu'elle fasse ainsi attention à lui.

-Dit moi petiote, tu restes longtemps ici ? Lança Anko curieuse.

-Deux, trois jours maximum.

-C'est cool, tu dois avoir le temps de venir manger avec nous non ? Tu pourras nous parler un peu de ton village ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, Naruto gêné de les voir presque nues prit leur suite.

_Pov Naruto : Tirer sur la serviette d'Anko, tirer sur la serviette d'Anko…_

Naruto fit semblant de trébucher dans l'espoir de se rattraper à la dite serviette. Mais Anko, extrêmement rapide et habile le rattrapa en un rien de temps.

-Et bien jeune fille, tu me sembles bien maladroite. Ria t-elle !

-Au fait quel est ton prénom ?

_Pov Naruto : Réfléchir, vite, vite…._

-Asachi ! ( soleil en japonais, sakura lui avait dit un jour que ses cheveux étaient très proches de la couleur du soleil)

-Que c'est joli !! S'enthousiasma Kurénai.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires pour se rhabiller, et là…

_Pov Naruto : Merde, je n'ai pas de vêtements, merde, merde, merde !!!!_

-----

-Tu veux savoir autre chose demanda Kakashi ?

-Parle moi un peu de ta famille.

Kakashi sourit tristement et répondit d'un air las.

-Je connais un peu l'histoire de ta propre famille, je crois que la mienne n'est pas beaucoup plus joyeuse. Un bisous sur la tempe pour me donner du courage ?

Iruka savait que Kakashi était très sensible à cet endroit là, surtout à l'œil caché par le bandeau. Avec douceur il ôta le rempart de tissus et l'embrassa avec plus de délicatesse que jamais. Un fois fait, il se blotti contre kakashi et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Ma mère est malheureusement morte en couche ( ça j'invente ), je n'ai jamais pu la voir, mon père me disait souvent qu'elle était très belle et très douce. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de photo d'elle. Mon père me ressemblait beaucoup, je l'admirait plus que tout, il était fort et intelligent, un vrai modèle pour moi. Mais un jour, lors d'une mission capitale pour Konoha, il a préféré sauver ses coéquipiers d'une mort certaine plutôt que de les sacrifier pour mener la mission à bien. En rentrant au village il fut traité comme un traître, même ses amis, qu'il avait sauvé ne voulaient plus lui parler. Ca l'a beaucoup touché et il a fini par se suicider. Je me suis alors retrouvé seul…

L'atmosphère c'était considérablement alourdie et Iruka était troublé, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, il ne se serait jamais douté d'une chose pareille.

Kakashi sourit en sortant de ses pensées, et plaquant Iruka contre l'arbre le plus proche, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en faufilant ses mains sous l'uniforme du brun.

-----

-Jiraiya ? demanda calmement Sasuke.

_Pov Jiraiya : Bon Naruto n'a pas réussi mais rien n'est encore perdu, il s'est fait inviter à manger avec elles…_

-Quoi ?

-Elles sont allées se changer non ?

Jiraiya soupira d'agacement :

-Oui, et ?

-Avec quoi il va s'habiller Naruto ?

Pov Jiraiya : Ah… Effectivement, je n'y avait pas pensé…

-C'est rien Sasuke, j'ai toujours une tenue sur moi.

_Pov Sasuke : une tenue de fille ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est louche, très louche…_

Alors que Naruto commençait à paniquer, il vit une pile de vêtement être faufilé sous la porte. Comprenant qu'ils lui étaient destiné il s'en saisit avec soulagement.

Pov Naruto : 0.0 c'est quoi ça ??????

Abasourdit il regarda la minirobe rouge en latex qu'il venait d'enfiler. Le décolleté était plongeant, s'arrêtant juste en dessous du nombril, tandis que le reste du tissus s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses fesses, en plus elle était tellement serrée qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

_Pov Naruto : Oh putain, les salles pervers ! Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça, j'ai même pas de sous-vêtement…_

Alors que Naruto commençait à sentir des larmes de désespoir l'envahir, Anko, habillée, vient la rejoindre :

-Ouah… Tu es sexy !

* * *

_Finissons comme d'habitude par les questions rituelles :_

_Que va t-il arriver aux jolies fesses de Naruto ?_

_Anko est - elle vraiment un homme ? Est-elle attirée par la version féminine de Naruto ?_

_Que faisait Jiraiya avec ces vêtements sur lui ?_

_Mais plus important, pendant ce temps, ou est passé Gaï ? Est-il toujours à la recherche des masques perdus ?_


	12. effluves nasales

_Et voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse. J'espère que le chapitre sera à la mesure de votre attente. Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Wydra Iruka** : les questions ne sont pas de plus en plus dur lol, juste de plus en plus tordue ! Tu es une des seules personnes à avoir essayé d'y répondre ( c'est chouette ).

-pauvre Naruto, tu veux vraiment qu'on profite de lui ?

-c'est vrai, qui voudrait d'anko ? mdr ça m'à fait rire cette remarque !

-Jiraiya profite de sakura, c'est pervers ça, très pervers, mais je crois qu'elle n'à pas assez de poitrine pour lui plaire.

Voilà bisous, bonne lecture.

**Kagami-black** : L'idée que Anko soit un homme ? Je ne sais pas d'où elle m'est venue, mes mains l'ont écrite toutes seules ( elles ont un libre arbitre c'est pour ça ). Voilà bonne lecture, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop impatienté !

**Vampir-kun :** Un Jiraiya jaloux ? Oui je pense que je peu faire ça sans trop de problème. Anko fait bien de l'œil à Naruto, mais c'est une nympho, ça se voit, du moment que ça bouge ( oh mon dieu, que je suis vulgaire )

La raison pour laquelle Jiraiya avait cette robe ? Je ne sais pas, il y à bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayé de le comprendre. On va dire qu'il faut être préparé à toutes les situations…

Le passé du père de Kakashi est vrai en plus, j'étais dégoûté quand je l'ai appris…

Attention, dans ce chapitre, retour de Gaï !!!

**Leenaren** : Mdr, c'est rai qu'imaginer la tête des gas voyant Naruto c'est distrayant ! Pour Anko je ne dis rien, je garde le suspens ! Bonne lecture.

**Haku** : Mdr, oui oui je continue, et ça par encore plus en couille dans ce chapitre, comme tu dis.

**Yuya46** : Mdr, the bonne question en ce qui concerne Anko, je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir répondu dans ce chapitre. Et pour Kakashi, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de flirter avec la personne qu'il aime !

**Edwige **: J'ai faillit te tuer avec l'histoire d'Anko ? Faut que je me calme, sinon je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs ! mdr ! Le NarutoXJiraiya c'est du rapporté, je n 'ai jamais dit que c'était vrai ! Dommage que je n'ai pas vu ta prosternation, mais je te crois sur parole. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pov Naruto : 0.0 c'est quoi ça ??????_

Abasourdit, il regarda la minirobe rouge en latex qu'il venait d'enfiler. Le décolleté était plongeant, s'arrêtant juste en dessous du nombril, tandis que le reste du tissu s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses fesses, en plus elle était tellement serrée qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

_Pov Naruto : Oh putain, les salles pervers ! Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça, j'ai même pas de sous-vêtement…_

Alors que Naruto commençait à sentir des larmes de désespoir l'envahir, Anko, habillée, vient la rejoindre :

-Ouah… Tu es sexy !

-----

Iruka sourit de plus belle et demanda :

-A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu serais attiré par les hommes et les femmes ?

-Effectivement, oui.

-Quand t'en es-tu rendu compte?

-haha ! Question difficile, voyons, réfléchissons à la récompense appropriée !

Kakashi laissa le suspens durer, juste pour le plaisir de voir Iruka rougir de plus en plus.

_Pov Kakashi : Oh ! __Trop craquant, comment j'ai fait avant lui? _

Kakashi se mit à rire, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose, ce qui stressa un peu plus Iruka, il n'était pas encore bien à l'aise avec le côté coquin de leur relation.

L'argenté se pencha à l'oreille du brun, doucement, il souffla d'une voie enivrante :

« Mon torse est en manque de ta bouche… »

Iruka en était persuadé, il n'avait sans doutes jamais était aussi cramoisie qu'aujourd'hui, néanmoins il hocha la tête, attendant la réponse à sa question.

-Tu réagis comment si je te dis que je fantasmais sur mon prof ? J'avoue que le yondaime me faisait vraiment craquer !

Le jeune professeur le regarda, choqué, les yeux ronds comme des billes !

-Non… C'est vrai ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu as l'air si étonné ? J'étais jeune, il était beau, fort, il représentait l'avenir de notre village.

-….

_Pov Kakashi : Mince, il a vraiment l'air choqué, jaloux peut être ?_

-Mais je te rassure, tu es plus beau qu'il ne l'était Iru ! Rajouta le gris précipitamment.

-Et il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda Iruka terriblement curieux tout d'un coup, se serait un sacré scoop, le 4ème hokage qui serait sortit avec son plus prometteur élève.

-…

-…

-Euh…

- ???

-Garde toi ça pour la prochaine question mon cœur, j'attends tes baisers !

_Pov Iruka : Quelle feinte…_

-----

Jiraiya et Sasuke attendaient patiemment ( seulement pour l'un ) la sortie des « filles » des bains .

-Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'énerva Jiraiya. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

_Pov Jiraiya : Bon, ok, j'ai surtout envi de voir Naruto dans la robe….Oh ! Le rêve !_

Sasuke voulut répondre, il prit son souffle, ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Il avait atteint son cota de mot pour la journée, dommage. Résigné, il tenta d'envoyé des ondes télépathiques vers le sanin, sans aucune réussite. Ca ne marchait qu'avec Naruto ça, il suffisait qu'il l'insulte très fort dans ses pensées pour que le prochain hokage s'énerve automatiquement.

_Pov Sasuke : Je suis sûr que Anko est un homme, intuition masculine, je vous le dis._

-Regarde Sasuke. S'exclama Jiraiya. Kurénai est ressortie toute seule !

_Pov Sasuke : Bon temps pis, j'anticipe sur les mots de demain._

-Je vous dis, Anko est un homme, en plus d'être nympho, et vous avez laissé Naruto habillé comme une prostituée avec elle, enfin, lui.

L'idée fit son petit chemin dans l'esprit du plus âgé, qui pâlit à vue d'œil !

-Oh ! La garce !!

-Qui ? Demanda curieux Sasuke.

_Pov sasuke : Zut, encore un mot de moins pour demain._

-Si Anko pose un doigt sur MON Naruto, je lui arrache la main pour la jeter au chien de kiba !! Hurla l'ermite en se précipitent dans le bâtiment.

_Pov Sasuke : SON Naruto ? Je suis pas d'accord…_

Et le jeune brun se précipita à sa suite ( enfin, il marcha lentement avec classe et dédain dans la même direction.)

-----

_Pov Gaï : Les masques, les masques, les masques,… où sont-ils ? Sous ce caillou?… non. Et dans cet arbre ? … Non plus… Je vais les retrouver, Kakashi compte sur ma force de la jeunesse !!!!!!!!!!_

( Personne ne l'a prévenu, que Jiraiya, peut rancunier, avait déjà rendu les masques )

-----

Iruka ouvrait consciencieusement la tirette du gilet de konoha de Kakashi. C'est surtout que, mort de honte, il espérait ainsi retarder l'échéance. Il en avait envie, mais c'est horrible ce qu'il était coincé, il préférait largement quand s'était Kakashi qui prenait les devants. Manquerait plus qu'il lui demande d'échanger les rôles au lit . Rien qu'à ces pensées, Iruka s'empourpra d'avantage et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il les faisait glisser sur les abdos de son partenaire.

_Pov Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lire dans les pensées…_

1,2,3 … contact !

Les lèvres innocentes du brun rencontrèrent la peau de l'argenté.

Kakashi les yeux voilés par le désir, ce dit qu'ils avaient assez joué, saisissant le menton de son amant, il le remonta vers son visage et là, il plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Le repoussant contre le tronc d'un arbre, il lui imposa sa jambe entre les cuisses et commença diverses pressions contre l'entre jambe du plus jeune.

Iruka gémit sous l'attrait du retournement de situation. Mais, pas prêt du tout à se laisser faire, il demanda entre deux halètements :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et le yondaime ?

Kakashi s'éloigna à contre cœur du corps d'Iruka et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur le tronc.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_Pov Iruka : Pourquoi tant de mystère autour de cette question ? Ca va me rendre fou, il a dut se passer quelque chose. AU MON DIEU LE SCOOP !_

-----

-Je viens pour te sauver de cette folle ! Hurla Jiraiya en défoncent pour la 6ème fois la porte d'un vestiaire. ( il s'était trompé de porte pour les autres )

-Me sauver ? Demanda surprit le … la blonde.

-De cette folle ? Siffla Anko entre ses dents.

-Anko me prêtait juste des vêtements, les miens n'étaient que trop… indécents.

-Ah… Répondit Jiraiya déconfit.

Anko qui bouillonnait de rage se saisit du sanin par le col et lui hurla dessus :

-Dégage ! On est dans le vestiaire des filles vieux pervers, si tu es en manque, t'as qu'à aller fricoter avec orochimaru, il n'attend que ça !!!

_Pov Naruto : Avec Orochimaru ?_

_Pov Sasuke : Oula… ça se corse ces conneries._

_Pov Jiraiya : Il n'attend que ça ?_

_Pov Anko : Laissez-moi seule avec la petite blonde sexy !_

Anko ne laissant le temps à personne de réagir jeta le gris et le brun dehors à coup de pieds au cul et se retourna vers « Naruto » un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Bien reprenons ou on en était petite, enlève ta robe pour enfiler les nouveaux vêtements.

_Pov Anko : Allez, va y, déshabille toi, n'es pas peur !_

_Pov Naruto : Au secours !! __Kakashi ? Iruka ? __Quelqu'un ? Venez m'aider!!_

------

Les fesses par terre, Jiraiya pesta :

-Si elle croit qu'elle va s'en sortir comme ça cette greluche, elle se goure !

Fulminant de rage, il repartit en direction des vestiaires.

_Pov Sasuke : Bon… Et si j'allais manger moi ? … Adjugé, c'est partit._

-----

_Pov Iruka : Voyons voir, Kakashi à 29ans, le yondaime est mort il y à 12 ans, un peu après la naissance de Naruto. Donc à l'époque, Kakashi avait 17ans, il n'était donc plus pusseau et aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout avec l'hokage. Ca se tient…_

-Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera comme récompense cette fois ci ? Susurra Kakashi.

-Où ? Demanda Iruka d'un coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, prenant une main du professeur dans la sienne, il alla directement la presser contre sa propre entrejambe.

-Ici. Chuchota t-il.

Kakashi se délecta de la mine abasourdie de son amant.

-Tu as peur Iruka ? Murmura Kakashi, la débauche se lisant dans son regard.

Iruka paniqua et brandit ses deux mains en direction du visage de Kakashi, pour se cacher de ce regard, donnant au passage un coup violent dans le nez de l'argenté et cria :

-Ah ! Kakashi, j'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça !

-----

Jiraiya se tenait fièrement devant le corps assommé d'Anko ! Il avait eut sa revanche.

Naruto plus ravi que jamais d'avoir était secouru de cette situation embarrassante se jeta dans les bras de l'ermite en criant de joie.

Jiraiya ne put empêcher un jet nasale de sang de lui échapper au vu de la poitrine de Naruto qui se frottait contre son torse.

-Naruto ton jutsu ! Hurla t'il paniqué.

-Oups. Répondit le blond en annulant ces effets.

Jiraiya était halluciné, il avait maintenant contre lui, Naruto, le vrai, toujours moulé dans le latex rouge.

-Raaaah ! La robe Naruto ! Hurla t-il à nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle giclée de sang lui échappée.

-Oups, je l'enlève ? Demanda le blond en baissant déjà les bretelles de la robe.

S'en fut trop pour Jiraiya qui tomba d'inanition au sol, pour cause de trop grande perte de sang.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda innocemment le petit blond.

-Moi je crois savoir, si je peux me le permettre. Répondit calmement Gaï en sortant d'un casier sur sa droite.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! S'effraya Naruto. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel village de fou ! Je vais demander asile à suna à Gaara. Cracha t'il énervé avant de se transporté dans un nuage de fumé directement dans son appartement. ( on remerçi Kakashi de lui avoir appris la technique la veille).

------

Plus tard à l'appartement d'Iruka, Naruto penché sur le dossier du canapé y regardait Kakashi allongé, un sachet de glaçons sur le nez.

-Dis, Kakashi ?

-Moui ?

-Je…Je peux voir ton visage ?

-…

Au bout de quelques instants, la question de Naruto toujours sans réponses, il tendit la main vers le visage de son professeur. Il posa d'abord ses doigts sur la limite du masque sous le regard insistant de Kakashi. Doucement il insinua ses doigts sous l'interstice entre la peau et le tissu.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il allait enfin pourvoir voir ce visage. Mais au dernier moment, Kakashi se saisit de cette main inquisitrice et la tira de toutes ses forces. Naruto se trouva propulsé par-dessus le dossier, la tête contre terre et les jambes sur Kakashi.

Enervé, le plus jeune se releva rapidement et cria.

-Mais ça va pas ?

-Désolé, j'y arrive pas, c'est un automatisme.

-Ah oui ? Et quand tu embrasses Iruka alors ?

-Ben…. Je sais pas, peut être que l'envie de l'embrasser est plus forte que mon automatisme.

-Et moi ? Comment je dois faire pour le voir, t'embrasser peut être ?

-J'espère pas ! raisonna la voie d'Iruka de la pièce d'à côté.

-----

Encore plus tard.

Naruto s'approcha de Kakashi toujours sur le canapé.

-Sensei ?

-Moui ?

-Je sais que vous adorez les nouilles, alors je vous ai fait à manger.

-C'est gentil ! S'extasia l'argenté.

-Se sont des pâtes à la carbonara, un plat occidental, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer !

Kakashi se tue et regarda l'assiette avec envie, sans oser y toucher.

-Kakashi ?

-Naruto ?

-Ton envie de manger ses pâtes est elle plus forte que ton automatisme ? je peux voir ton visage ?

Naruto qui avait appris il y a bien longtemps à pleurer sur commande pour monopoliser l'attention d'Iruka. Laissa couler de grosses larmes de crocodiles sur ses joues, agrémentant à merveille son regard suppliant.

------

Jiraiya se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Un peu perdu, il regarda quelques minutes autour de lui avant de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé.

Anko était toujours inconsciente à côté de lui.

_Pov Jiraiya : Tient…. C'est le moment de vérifier la théorie de l'autre constipé d'Uchiha._

Fébrile, il avança sa main vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est fini ! J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant cette fois ci !_

_Kakashi va t-il montrer son visage à Naruto ?_

_Iruka va t-il faire sa première gâterie à Kakashi ?_

_Kakashi à t-il fricoté avec le Yondaime ?_

_Jiraiya va t-il oser profiter de l'inconscience d'Anko ?_

_Anko est-elle un homme ?_

_Hahahaha, bonnes questions je trouve !_


	13. vibormasseurs, toute une histoire

_Voilà enfin la suite, je suis très, très en retard, je sais bien !_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jiraiya se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Un peu perdu, il regarda quelques minutes autour de lui avant de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé.

Anko était toujours inconsciente à côté de lui.

_Pov Jiraiya : Tient…. C'est le moment de vérifier la théorie de l'autre constipé d'Uchiha._

Fébrile, il avança sa main vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

_Pov Jiraiya : Alors, homme ? Ou femme ?_

Doucement, il défit les vêtements de la jeune femme, mais avant de pouvoir parvenir à les enlever, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui saisit les mains en un réflexe.

-Jiraiya, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu allais faire ? Lança t-elle d'une voie remplit de menace.

-Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

-Essaye toujours vieux pervers.

-Sasuke est persuadé que tu es un homme, je tentais juste une vérification.

Stupéfaite, Anko se figea et pâlit en un rien de temps.

-Alors Anko, c'est vrai ou pas ?

-Mais, mais… Pourquoi il croit ça ?

-Paraît-il que quand vous vous êtes embrassé, il aurait sentit quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une érection.

-Ahhhhhh ! Ok ! Souffla la jeune femme de soulagement.

Cette réaction inattendue piqua à vif la curiosité du sanin.

-Ca veut dire quoi : « Ahhh ! Ok ! ».

-Le baiser ne m'a pas excité, il n'embrasse pas très bien pour tout dire… Ce qu'il a sentit n'est pas une érection !

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Ca.

Et illustrant ses paroles, Anko enfonça sa main dans une de ses poches pour en sortir son contenu.

_Pov Jiraiya : Tout s'explique, mais… Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle n'était pas un homme. Elle a évité la réponse en répondant par une autre. Ceci est une mission pour moi ! N'empêche, il y aurait moyen de s'amuser avec Anko aux vues de… ça._

0000000000000

Kakashi essuyait les larmes du blond au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient avec un certain embarras.

-Mais Naruto, pourquoi tu veux tellement le voir mon visage ? Ce n'est donc pas une raison pour pleurer, allez arrête, souris moi…

_Pov Kakashi : C'est effarent à quel point il ressemble au Yondaime quand il n'a pas son air idiot, c'est troublant._

-Maieuh…. Kakashi ! Sanglota le blond. On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu es mon sensei, je te fais confiance comme personne, tu m'entraînes, tu t'occupes de moi… Tu sais tout de moi en fait. Mais à moi tu ne dis jamais rien, ça ne va pas dans les deux sens tu comprends. Ca veut dire que tu me déteste c'est ça ?

_Pov Naruto : Mon jeu d'acteur s'améliore._

_Pov Kakashi : Oh non, trop Kawaii… C'est horrible, je dois dire quoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter ça ?_

-Naruto, je t'aime beaucoup, n'en doutes pas. Si je ne te dis rien sur ma vie privée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'en parle à personne tu sais, ou du moins pas facilement.

_Pov Kakashi : Pourvu qu'il se contente de ça._

_Pov Naruto : C'est qu'il ne craque pas facilement, il garde son sang froid…_

Naruto, ravalent ses sanglots, frotta ses yeux en se relevant, le dos courbé par le chagrin, il alla d'un pas lent s'enfermer dans sa chambre ( celle d'Iruka en fait ) en disant :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, puisque je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et pour tout Konoha… Je ne vais plus déranger personne, désolé de m'être imposé et de t'avoir pris du temps.

_Pov Naruto : Si là il ne craque pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre._

_Pov Kakashi : Mais ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

Se relevant brusquement, Kakashi se jeta sur son élève avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

-Naruto… Dit-il tristement.

_Pov Naruto : Ah, ah, ah ! __C'est le moment ça y est??_

Le petit blond tendit doucement sa main vers le masque de son aîné. Comme précédemment, il put faufiler ses doigts sous le tissu. Pour se donner du courage, il ferma les yeux et compta mentalement :

« 1, 2, 3 ! »

000000000000000000

Sasuke qui mangeait tranquillement près d'une petite échoppe vit Jiraiya s 'approcher. Ne pipant mot, il l'interrogea du regard.

-Grande nouvelle ! Ce que tu as senti n'était pas une érection !

Encore une fois sans dire le moindre mot, Sasuke l'interrogeât du regard.

_Pov Jiraiya : Pas très loquace ce gosse._

-C'était un petit joujou coquin et vibrant si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent tellement que Jiraiya eut peur de les voir sortir de leur orbite.

_Pov Sasuke : Un… Un vibro…vibromasseur ??_

-Nonnnnnnnn ! Finit-il par hurler totalement choqué.

_Pov Jiraiya : Ah, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole, je plein Kakashi, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours de s'occuper d'un gamin pareil._

-Bon tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire.

Et sur ce, l'ermite repartit en direction de l'appartement du jeune professeur de l'Académie laissent Sasuke suffoquer sur son banc.

0000000000000

Ca y est, il y était presque, il allait voir son visage, il n'avait jamais autant jubiler de sa vie.

Il baissa très, très doucement le tissu, dévoilant le nez petit à petit, il allait le voir, il allait le voir !

-NARUTO EST-CE QUE TU ES FACHE ? Hurla Jiraiya en pénétrant par Dieu sais ou dans la pièce.

Kakashi sursauta et s'éloigna plus vite que l'éclair pour rejoindre Iruka à la cuisine.

_Pov Naruto : Oh le con ! J'étais si près du but ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

-Alors tu es fâché ? Minauda le sanin.

-OUI TRES ! Hurla Naruto, plus pour l'histoire du masque que pour celle des vestiaires.

Jiraiya prit une petite moue malheureuse et se jeta sur le blond en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

_Pov Naruto : Te pendre ?_

_Pov Kyubi : Ah, OUAI, excellente idée microbe, j'aimerais voir ça !_

Kakashi finalement soulagé par la tournure des évènements rejoignit son amant.

-Dis Iru' ?

-Oui ? Sourit chaleureusement le brun.

-Tu as réfléchi, je veux dire, tu veux toujours savoir pour Yondaime alors ?

_Pov Iruka : tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…………………( vide sidéral )_

-Euh… Oui j'y ai réfléchi.

Le regard du gris se fit tout de suite plus intéressé :

-Et ?

_Pov Iruka : Trouver quelque chose à dire, trouver quelque chose à dire…._

-Ok… hésita t-il. Mais je veux d'abord la réponse.

_Pov Iruka : je regrette déjà…_

_Pov Kakashi : VICTORY !_

-J'ai fait ma déclaration au Yondaime un jour, il m'aimait beaucoup aussi mais son statut de professeur et moi d'élève le rebutait énormément alors on est jamais allé plus loin que quelques câlins !

_Pov Kakashi : hahaha si j'avais su à l'époque ce que je gagnerais à flirter avec mon sensei…_

_Pov Iruka : J'ai comme l'impression désagréable de m'être fait avoir._

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça Iruka, mais une promesse est une promesse.

Kakashi tout joyeux tira le professeur vers la chambre avec impatiente. Arrivé devant la porte il constata avec déception que Naruto et Jiraiya n'avaient toujours pas déserté.

-Bon, Naruto, rentre chez toi, Jiraiya lâche-le, allez ! Dégagez le planché plus vite que ça ! S'époumona l'argenté.

-Non, Kakashi, tu ne peux pas les jeter dehors, Jiraiya-sama, vous prendrez bien quelques choses à boire ?

_Pov Jiraiya : saké ?_

-Nééé ! 'Ruka ! Pourquoi « sama » ? C'est qu'un vieux schnock ! Tergiversa le blond.

Jiraiya ne releva pas, il ne relevait plus quand c'était Naruto qui disait ça, traitement de faveur oblige.

-Vous avez du Saké Iruka ?

-Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre ! Répondit Iruka souriant.

_Pov Iruka : Ouf…_

_Pov Kakashi : Je me suis fait avoir…_

0000000000

Pendant ce temps…

Sasuke flânait dans les rayonnages d'une échoppe glauque de Konoha. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher :

« Les vibromasseurs »

Intrigué, il en prit un avec méfiance, il le regarda avec curiosité le faisant tourner dans tous les sens entre ses doigts.

_Pov Sasuke : Mais… c'est énorme !…_

Sans faire exprès, il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche, il faillit hurler en voyant le bout du vibromasseur se mettre à tourner rapidement dans tous les sens. Le long de la paroi, il pouvait également sentir comme des billes à l'intérieur qui ricochaient de part en part.

_Pov Sasuke : Mais, c'est immonde !! Non, pire, c'est… intéressant._

Il resta de longues minutes captivé par le mouvement éfreiné de cette drôle de chose. Attiré par le bruit du moteur, quelqu'un s'approcha.

-Très bon choix Sasuke, c'est un modèle de nouvelle génération, sensation garantie.

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa en même temps qu'il reconnaissait la voie : Tsunade.

-J'ai le même à la maison.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, tremblant il reposa l'engin et se tourna précautionneusement vers l'hokage.

-Oh ! Regarde Sasuke ! Un œuf vibrant à télécommande ! Le modèle que je cherchais !

Toute joyeuse, elle s'en saisit et partit en courant à la caisse. Sasuke, se retourna et reporta son attention sur sa trouvaille.

_Pov Sasuke : c'est pas chère…_

_000000000000000000000000_

Sakura rentrait chez elle, une fois arrivée, elle s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre quand sa mère lui cria :

-Tu as reçu un colis, je l'ai posé sur ton lit.

La rose, surexcitée courut dans sa chambre, elle se saisit violement du paquet cadeau, se demandent ce que ça pouvait bien être et lu d'abord la carte :

« Pour ton temps libre, je sais que tu en auras besoin, Sasuke. »

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Un cadeau de Sasuke !!

Telle la furie qu'elle était, elle déchiqueta le joli papier imprimé.

_Pov Sakura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Non, pas ça !!_

* * *

_Et voilà _

_Alors :_

_Sasuke c'est-il acheté un vibromasseur ?_

_En à t-il acheter un à sakura ?_

_Que va t-il se passer à l'appartement d'Iruka ?_


End file.
